So, How Did I Meet Your Mother Again?
by fischergirl
Summary: When the team discovers McKay’s future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in a year or cease to exist. No pressure, right? GIVE THIS STORY A TRY! IT'S GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in a year or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Hey! This is an idea that's been bugging me for forever. I just wanted to write an OC romance story with McKay (since he has such bad luck and I can't see it working with Weir for the same reason Caldwell had a lot of paperwork for her kissing Sheppard in "The Long Goodbye"), but I realized McKay would be too much of a weenie to actively pursue anyone unless there was a good reason why he needed to. The story kinda drags (in my opinion) until they start looking for "Mom." The first few chapters are just set up.

Elizabeth Weir was bored. There was no other explanation for it as she leaned over the railing, sipping her coffee. Atlantis had been much too quiet recently, not that she didn't enjoy not having to rush about trying to save the city from one disaster or another, but it left her very bored. Col. Sheppard's team, minus Rodney, were training the newest batch of soldiers and scientists from Earth on protocol and Wraith etiquette. Which, in her understanding, meant lots and lots of shooting practice while having John, Ronan and Teyla looking over their shoulders and giving a rundown of all the things in the Pegasus galaxy that could potentially hurt, kill or maim them. She wouldn't be surprised if all the new recruits suddenly decided to return back to Earth on the Deadalus. She smirked at the thought of a stampede of both scientists and soldiers alike rushing her office in a panic.

Rodney had of course, opted out of training and instead chose to accompany the group of scientists headed to P4892 with Major Lorne. He had decided to bring a handful of the newest soldiers that he had handpicked to take under his wing and who had been able to escape Atlantis 101, the name Sheppard had given his 'seminar.' This was their first time off world, but Elizabeth was sure they'd be alright.

P4892 was uninhabited except for little creatures that resembled earth chipmunks but covered in dark green feathers, and even _they_ were too shy to come out of hiding much less present a problem to Major Lorne's team. There weren't even any ruins on the planet, just one large energy source that seemed to come from the soil itself that McKay thought he might be able to incorporate in Atlantis technology, not that it had sounded very promising. Even McKay had said it was doubtful at best, but even a boring mission was better than training in his mind, so he invited himself along on the (mostly shakedown) mission. She wondered how he was faring…

Suddenly the off-world activation alarm went off and she rushed down to the control center to find out who was dialing in. She looked to the technician.

"It's Major Lorne's team ma'am. He says Dr. McKay had a slight accident and they're bringing him in for treatment."

Weir reached over to activate the comm. "Major, what is your status? What sort of accident did Dr. McKay have?"

She could hear McKay arguing with someone in the background, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Major Lorne came back on sounding highly amused. "Nothing serious Dr. Weir. McKay twisted his ankle and so me and one of the newbies decided to escort him back for treatment."

"Understood. Whenever you're ready."

Weir looked to the gate, not knowing what to expect, but when they exited the gate, she found her mouth had fallen open in surprise and quickly closed it while jogging down.

"I thought you said it was nothing serious." She said looking from Lorne to the new recruit, a pretty woman around 30 trying to hold back a grin. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and she had the classic v-shaped sweat line on her shirt from heavy exercise.

Major Lorne looked to the new recruit, who Elizabeth saw was Lieutenant A. Taylor. "Well, Ma'am…" she started, "Doctor McKay hurt his ankle and he was in so much pain that I offered to carry him to the gate to facilitate treatment. He accepted and here we are. Permission to bring him to the infirmary ma'am?" She asked, all innocence.

Elizabeth could only stare for a moment. Rodney was still making sputtering noises as if he could no longer form words, and really, Elizabeth could see why. He was draped across the shoulders of the female soldier who had both her arms wrapped around his torso and legs on either side of her head, holding him in place. She could only be a few inches taller than 5 foot and maybe weighed 130 pounds of what Elizabeth had at first thought was feminine curves when they headed off-world, but now realized was pure muscle if she could carry Rodney and still smile about it. Elizabeth snapped out of it when Taylor asked, "Ma'am?"

"Of course you can." She paused here, not wanting her overwhelming amusement to show through her voice, Rodney was after all, just a few feet away and she could tell by the stiffness in his spine that he was listening to every word. "In fact, I'll walk down with you. Major Lorne, feel free to return to P4892. I'll make sure they arrive in the infirmary alright."

With a smirk, Lorne nodded and walked up to the control center while Weir called out, "Oh, could you inform Beckett we have a casualty on the way?"

This seemed to spur Rodney out of his silent shock. "Now wait just one minute!" He shouted.

Weir now openly grinned and turning to Taylor, asked, gesturing gallantly ahead of her, "Shall we?"

Taylor grinned back and preceded Weir out of the room, carrying a now struggling and shouting McKay on her back.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Beckett was a bundle of nerves. He had just gotten a call on the comm. that a casualty was coming in and that Weir was accompanying them, but he couldn't get any details out of the technician he had talked to. He had just said, 'you'll see when they get there.' And so Beckett was frantically trying to prepare for any medical emergency he could think of. He was unsure why they were bringing the injured man or women there instead of waiting for Beckett and a medical team, which just made him fret more. He could now hear voices outside and slightly down the hall, or rather one voice, _Rodney._

He was shouting and sounded like he was struggling and berating someone at the same time. Beckett grabbed his bag and ran out to meet them, his team at his heels carrying other various equipment. The sight that greeted him was not one he had expected to see in a million years. Weir and a female soldier he had never seen before were walking down the hall with a shouting Rodney McKay strung over the female soldier's back like a demented mink coat, while other scientists lined the hallways with looks of great amusement on their faces, but all seemingly too scared to laugh as a red-faced McKay was turning his head back and forth frantically to see who was there and threatening them with bodily harm should they make a sound. Beckett did the only thing a man _could_ do in his position. He laughed.

Rodney turned his head so quickly that Taylor thought he might have gotten whiplash as he glared at the bulky, but cute-looking man standing in the hallway holding a medical bag and laughing huge belly-laughs so hard that tears were starting to leak out of his eyes.

"Oh great, that's just great Carson! I would hope that you of all people would be able to maintain a _micrometer_ of professionalism! And would just _put me down already?"_ He finished, roaring in Taylor's ear. She winced at the volume, which seemed to sober Beckett up enough that he motioned them into what must be the infirmary while trying to get his laughing under control.

Taylor obliged, thinking the whole time, _geez, I didn't think we'd make that much of a scene._ She really hadn't been trying to, but McKay had been so condescending towards her, the other soldiers and even his _own_ scientists, that she'd thought she might help take him down a peg or two. She certainly didn't think carrying him would make that much of a fuss. She walked over to where Carson was standing at a bed, no longer laughing but with a huge grin plastered on his face. She went to dump McKay from her shoulders head-first when Rodney yelped, "Hey, watch it, that's my head!"

Turning her head in his direction, even though she knew he couldn't see her, she said, "Oops, sorry Dr. McKay. I just seem to be having some trouble telling your ends apart." She said it with such a straight face and voice, tinged with a hint of an easy-going, southern accent (which was weird Elizabeth thought, because she could have sworn that Taylor had come from Illinois) that Elizabeth could no longer hold her mirth in and burst out laughing as Taylor set McKay down gently on his bottom.

Rodney glared at Elizabeth and muttered something about soldiers having all brawn and no brain as Carson looked him over, still trying to figure out why Rodney had been _carried_ to the infirmary when nothing seemed wrong.

"Er, Rodney?" He asked confused, "Exactly what seems to be the problem?"

Rodney's response to this was to cross his arms and stare off into space somewhere to Carson's right, his jaw set stubbornly. _Well, I'll get nothing out of him._

Carson turned to the soldier, Taylor, with a questioning glance. She looked a little uncomfortable as she shifted her weight and then said with perfect military bearing and no accent whatsoever, but with the same easy-going attitude as before, "Well, doctor McKay hurt his leg after slipping down a wet hill and insisted his leg must be broken and that he was in great pain. He said he couldn't make it back on his own steam and that we should return with a jumper for the two-mile walk back to the gate. Well, Major Lorne said that we were in no way going back for a jumper so I offered to carry him back. He accepted my offer graciously and I… _assisted_ him here."

"You carried him two miles?" Carson asked with disbelief. No wonder she looked so sweaty and tired. Carson turned to Rodney for his reaction. Rodney glared at her while making crude gestures that amounted to _what are you, an idiot?_ While saying, "Oh yeah right! Accepted your offer graciously my butt! I said 'yeah, as if you could,' and you just up and heaved me over your shoulders like a sack of flour which is probably all your head is filled with! I tried talking sense into her, but it was like talking to a brick and all Lorne kept saying was, 'it's good training for her.' Barbaric was what it was! And what's with the tone Carson! I'm not _that_ heavy and two miles isn't that far!"

It was now Carson's turn to sputter in disbelief. _Two miles wasn't far? She bloody carried his whining butt all the way back and he's complaining?_

Before Rodney could go into one of his long rants about Taylor's intelligence, Weir decided to intervene.

"Okay, it's over. It seems to me like we had a small break down in communication, isn't that right Taylor?" She said looking to Taylor who nodded emphatically, still the picture of innocence. "See Rodney? No harm, no foul. Taylor, why don't you join Col. Sheppard and for the rest of Atlantis 101. Carson, if you could update me on McKay's … condition?" Beckett nodded and Weir followed Taylor out the door turning in the opposite direction as she headed to her office. She wanted to read up a little on the new recruits, especially one Lieutenant A. Taylor. As she walked, she couldn't help but smile and think, _well, I'm certainly not bored now._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No Taylor in not retarded or stupid at all. In fact, I'm going to make her a scientist of sorts that joined the military. It's hard giving a new character depth! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in a year or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Hey! This is an idea that's been bugging me for forever. I just wanted to write an OC romance story with McKay (since he has such bad luck and I can't see it working with Weir for the same reason Caldwell had a lot of paperwork for her kissing Sheppard in "The Long Goodbye"), but I realized McKay would be too much of a weenie to actively pursue anyone unless there was a good reason why he needed to. The story kinda drags (in my opinion) until they start looking for "Mom." The first few chapters are just set up.

Lt. Col. John Sheppard grabbed his tray and made his way over to a miserable looking Rodney McKay. He had, of course, heard of what had happened earlier that day, with Rodney being bodily carried through the gate by a small female soldier. He knew Rodney's pride must have taken quite a blow, but he couldn't help smiling at the image. He had even heard that someone in the chemistry lab had taken a picture. John couldn't wait to get his hands on it…

He had handpicked Taylor on his last journey to Earth. She had been so small and unintimidating looking that he had almost passed her up until he saw her settle a skirmish between two scientists in the hallway like a pro. Her file said she got along with just about everyone and he could see she was smart enough to keep up with most of what the scientists were saying. He figured he could assign her to babysitting duty if she turned out to be a mediocre soldier. He had caught up to her in the hallway after the scientists had gone their separate ways and had liked what he saw: an abrupt sense of humor and insight that popped up randomly in conversation, and a lack of standing on ceremony without being too disrespectful, although it was probably the same reason she was still a Lieutenant. She reminded him somewhat of himself when he was younger, only more open. He had offered her the position right then and there.

He plopped his tray down in front of McKay and sat down facing him as he tucked in to his food. "So McKay," he started out nonchalantly, "how did P4892 go? Anything interesting happen?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

McKay offered him a glare and a rude gesture before saying disgruntled, "As if you didn't hear."

"Hear what?" Teyla asked innocently as she set her tray down and took a seat next to Rodney. Ronan followed, sitting next to Sheppard.

"Nothing." Rodney grumbled.

Teyla smiled at this and turning to Rodney asked, "This would not happen to have anything to do with a pretty soldier that carried you through the Stargate then?"

John couldn't help it and guffawed loudly and Rodney glared as viciously as he could while still looking miserable. "Laugh it up, Sheppard, laugh it up. I'm so glad I could be a source of endless amusement for you." He said bitterly.

John stopped laughing, but still smiled as he said, "Oh lighten up, Rodney. You gotta admit it _was_ kind of funny. I mean, yeah, she's a soldier, but she's so damn small she hardly looks like she can heft a P90, much less a full grown man for _two miles._ If I were you, I'd just be grateful she's on _our_ side cause I saw her in hand-to-hand today, and she was impressive. She's all wiry muscle and speed which is why it was such a shock to hear she carried you."

At this point, Teyla interrupted in a serious voice, "Truly Dr. McKay, you should not be angry with her but pleased that she cared enough to do that. Perhaps one day she will save your life. She seems to be a good soldier."

"Yeah, McKay," Ronan added, as he finally stopped eating for long enough to speak, "what she lacks in size, she makes up for in determination. She'll be useful on a battlefield. People underestimate her and that's their downfall. Was yours too from the way _I_ hear it." He finished, gesturing towards McKay with his fork.

"Oh?" Teyla asked. She had not heard about this part.

"He scoffed at her when she offered to carry him back to the gate." John said when Rodney was not forth coming.

"I see," Teyla said, "perhaps you will not make that same mistake in the future then?" she asked wisely.

Rodney looked at her like she had grown horns. "Of course not!"

"Then something good came out of this situation, did it not?" She asked, one eyebrow arched. Sheppard grinned and looked at McKay who was still playing with his food. Very uncharacteristic for him.

Rodney grumbled something back and that conversation was ended as John launched into a tale of how one of the scientists had been paired with a soldier to fight and had kicked said soldier in the groin. Said soldier had turned out to be female, just very large and rather masculine looking, and a fight had almost broken out over the scientist's explanation for kicking her there. By the time John's story was over, Rodney had finally forgotten why he had been so down in the first place and scarfed his dinner, Teyla, Ronan and Sheppard looking on knowingly.

**Author's Note:** Yep, more filler. I'm kind of curious to see how you guys see Taylor from the brief stuff I've mentioned. What is your impression of her, cause as you probably guessed, she'll become much more important as the story goes on!


	3. Chapter 3

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in a year or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Okay, so Taylor is going to back off for a while as a character, but I will be developing her (as well as giving her a first name and some friends) on a tangent line with the main story and eventually the two storylines will be united again.

Sheppard took a deep breath and surveyed the land surrounding the Stargate. Soft fields of what looked like wheat swayed with the wind. There were a few trees breaking up the monotony and he could see some children playing in the distance with a woman looking on from the shade of a tree. He heard his companions step out of the Stargate behind him. Without looking at them, he started off towards the woman and children, trying to look as unthreatening as possible.

He hadn't gotten far when the woman spotted them and immediately gathered the children and sent them quietly scampering off towards what he could only assume was a town or village. The woman, who he could now see was in her early 20's watched them approach with no fear or excitement on her face. Her body stance told Sheppard she was wary, but not scared; a good combination when looking for allies.

Sheppard was now close enough to her to see that she was quite pretty with dark blue eyes the color of denim and a sweet face. She was lightly tanned and had smooth, unmarked skin and silky, straight light brown hair down to her shoulders and framing her face. She was wearing a plain brown shirt, and an off-white pleated skirt with sandals. Sheppard could also see she held some sort of an energy weapon in her hand pointed directly at him in a firm grip. She too was trying to look unthreatening. Fortunately, she pulled it off quite easily since she was small enough for her age to be called dainty. Not that Sheppard would have. Her eyes had seen much more than someone of her years should have as well as a keen intelligence.

"May I ask what your business is here on Cainell?" She asked politely, yet authoritatively.

Sheppard stopped about 7 feet away and smiled at her while thanking the gods that Rodney was quiet for once in his life, although that probably had more to do with Ronan. He had his hand on Rodney's shoulder and had stopped him about 15 feet behind Sheppard while only Teyla and Sheppard proceeded towards the girl.

"We're looking for trading partners, perhaps even allies with your people. Can you take us to your town?" Sheppard asked just as nicely.

She nodded slowly and gestured for him to precede her.

John nodded to Ronan and the four of them started walking in single file in the direction the girl had indicated, John falling last in line to try to talk to the girl.

"My name is Col. John Sheppard and theses are my companions-" he started only to be interrupted.

"I do not need to know your names. You can introduce yourselves to the high council when we arrive." She said curtly.

Rodney turned to look at her and then glanced back at John saying sarcastically, "I hope they're all this friendly."

The girl glared at him fiercely enough that he turned around without another word.

John decided to try again. "Can we at least know your name or the name of your people so we don't embarrass ourselves once we arrive?" He put a pleading tone in his voice.

After a pause, she answered, "My name is Isabel and my people are the Alatheas. This planet is Cainell. We don't often get visitors from the Stargate."

"I see," said John with a gentle smile, trying to get her to open up. "We're peaceful explorers-"

Once again she interrupted him, "Then why do you carry guns and wear armor? Why have a bodyguard?" Isabel asked, gesturing towards Ronan. "No, you are soldiers. Except for _that_ one." She finished, glaring at Rodney who had turned at that comment with a scathing one of his own until Ronan grabbed his head in a head lock and marched him back up to the front of the line where he couldn't be as well heard.

"So…" Sheppard said, "what are your people like?"

"You'll see soon enough. We're almost there." Conversation was definitely not welcome. They continued another 5 minutes until reaching the town, which resembled something from the 1850's on Earth. The houses were made of wood and the street was cobbled from small stones. They could see horse-like animals pulling carts and people selling goods from stores on either side of the road. While the town looked fairly quaint and not very technological, the weapons the people carried, and a device they saw a woman heal a child's bleeding knees, _were_. The town obviously had electricity or some other sort of power as there were also quiet motorized carts carrying goods, although the horse-like animals far outnumbered them.

Isabel took them to a large white painted building that said 'High Council' with an alien symbol across the top. She walked them in and asked to speak to the council. After a brief conversation, the woman receptionist told them to follow her, while Isabel walked back out of the building.

The receptionist opened the doors and they were lead into a huge chamber with small tables seating 3-4 scattered through it facing the very center of the room where a tall, dignified looking man with silver hair sat. The men and women seated at the tables looked to be important people and John estimated that there were about 120 or so people sitting there watching his team walk in.

The large man in the center stood and invited them closer, shaking John's hand with a nod. Sheppard had wondered why they had let his team in to speak to their leader when they were still armed, but upon looking up he saw no less than 50 armed guards with their weapons trained on his team.

"Hello, I'm Col. John Sheppard and these are my companions, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay. We're peaceful explorers looking to trade and make allies against the Wraith."

"McKay?" The leader questioned. McKay put out his hand thinking the man wanted to shake it. He just stared at it until McKay withdrew it self-consciously.

"Yes?" He asked instead.

Again the leader gave them a hard look. "You are from Atlantis." It was not a question.

John got suspicious as he asked, "How did you know that?"

The man nearly pointed to the patch on John's shoulder. Someone coughed behind them and the large man seemed to snap out of it. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Canace Terrogin and I am the leader of the Alatheas. My secretary tells me you came through the stone ring in the field?"

John nodded, but could see McKay give a start and knew the man was about to blurt something out. Fortunately, so did Ronan and Teyla as he stepped on McKay's foot and she quietly whispered something in his ear. Rodney glared for all he was worth, but shut up. They desperately needed allies and if those weapons were anything to judge these people's technology by, then he definitely wanted to be friends with these people.

"Please, be seated. We will talk of trade and you will stay here the night. Is that agreeable?" Canace asked.

John nodded and had a seat.

It was many hours later when they came to a standstill. Canace seemed to realize his guests were tired of talk and decided to call it a day.

"Perhaps we should resume this tomorrow when you are rested?" He suggested.

"Of course." Said John generously.

"Can we get something to eat?" McKay asked like a little kid. "Cause I'm about to go into a hypoglycemic shock if I don't eat soon."

Canace's eyebrows shot straight up at the unfamiliar terminology and John quickly interjected to smooth over the situation.

"Excuse my friend. It has just been a long day." John said with a smile.

Canace nodded back and told them, "We are preparing an extravagant dinner in your honor to celebrate us becoming allies. It, however, will not be ready until early this evening if you would like to be shown to your rooms?"

John smiled, "That sounds great."

McKay hardly waited until the door was shut before blurting out, "He called it a stone ring, but the girl we saw called it a Stargate. I didn't realize it until he said it, but how would she know to call it a Stargate? Everyone else in this galaxy calls it the Chappa'ai or else just describes it, and he used a different term and have you noticed their noses? Everyone's nose here is broader than normal and goes to a smaller point, but Isabel's didn't! And all these people are big by our standards except her. I don't think she's one of these people!"

"McKay!" John shouted.

"What?"

"Take a breath! I noticed the same stuff. AND Canace seemed surprised at your last name. Maybe they've heard of us? You know, through other trading partners? Maybe she is also trading with them and is hanging around the village until the transaction is complete."

McKay looked thoughtful. "You could be right."

"Anyways, I was planning on asking him at the dinner tonight, when things are more relaxed and not so many people are listening. Alright?"

All night, Sheppard had tried to get Canace by himself, but it seemed that they were the new celebrities and everyone wanted to meet the strangers. He decided that maybe the direct approach would be best.

Making a show of taking off his weapons and vest, but not radio, and giving them to Ronan he turned to ask Canace if he would take a walk with him.

"Of course." He said immediately, but John couldn't help but notice that 4 guards followed no more than 10 feet behind.

John was just about to steer the conversation towards the girl and any other trading partners the Alatheas had, when Canace surprised him, by bringing it up first.

"You wish to know about Isabel?" He asked.

John nodded and he continued, "She is my daughter."

"She's very beautiful."

"Yes," Canace nodded, "also very smart and brave. Suitors come from neighboring towns to seek her hand, but always she has refused. I fear what I tell you next might cause my daughter to leave me, but I feel I must as an honorable man. She is not my biological daughter."

"Oh?" John asked carefully, not sure where this was going.

"No. She came through the gate one day about 19 years ago, before I was leader of my people. She was no older than 3 and hysterical, insisting monsters had come to her world and slaughtered her people until only her badly injured father remained. He sent her through the stone ring alone. I can only assume he stayed behind to fight or was too weak to make it and did not want his daughter to see him die. She refused to speak for many weeks after that, holding out the hope that her father would come back for her. She would sit by the gate from dawn 'til dusk for months. She would draw that symbol," he said as he pointed to John's Atlantis patch, "in the dirt but never said anything about it when asked, except 'Atlantis.' He said sadly.

Sheppard's mind was reeling. There had been no one in Atlantis 19 years ago, so where had she come from?

"Then when I heard your companion's name, I had hoped he was an older brother that had finally come looking for his sister. It would give her some family besides myself, but then I realized that even if she didn't realize it was him when he came through the gate, _he_ would have known it was her, being older when she would have disappeared. I still held out the hope that maybe they simply did not recognize each other, until I asked your McKay about siblings at dinner and found out about him being an only child."

"What does his name have to do with it?" John asked curious.

"Because when Isabel came through the gate, she was able to give me a few small pieces of information. She gave me her birthday and her name: Isabel McKay."

**Author's Note:** Okay, how am I doing so far? Did I leave out any details or did anything not make sense?


	4. Chapter 4

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in a year or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Okay, so Taylor is going to back off for a while as a character, but I will be developing her (as well as giving her a first name and some friends) on a tangent line with the main story and eventually the two storylines will be united again.

John felt like someone had kicked him in the groin. While logically he knew that there was no way in hell that Isabel could be related to McKay, there were too many coincidences for him to believe otherwise. Now that he thought of it, she did kind of resemble McKay. And Canace did say she was very smart. _What am I thinking? There's no way she's related to McKay! She was born 22 years ago, which would have made Rodney around 13 when she was conceived not to mention they were in different galaxies!_ But all the same, he felt he needed more proof one way or the other.

"Cancace, did Isabel come through the gate with anything? Anything at all that you might still have?" He asked, grasping at straws.

Canace seemed to think deeply for a moment before answering. "Yes, I think I might still have something of hers. I threw away the clothes she had when she out grew them," he said apologetically, "but I believe I still have a stuffed animal of hers somewhere in the attic of my home. I could look for it tonight and show you tomorrow before leave?"

"That would be fine." John answered, his intestines still in knots for reasons he couldn't explain. _It's just coincidence, that's all._ Canace walked John back to his rooms where the rest of his team was already settling in for the night. No matter how hard John tried to sleep, though, it eluded him.

The next morning found the team eager to leave except for John who was still waiting for Canace to show. Negotiations had been put on hold until Atlantis could send another team through to work out the finer details of the agreement. Rodney especially was eager to return to Atlantis and finish whatever project he was currently working on.

"Can we go already?" He asked impatiently for seemed like the 9th time.

"No." Said John forcefully. "I promised Canace I would wait to leave until I spoke with him."

"Well he sure is being rude making us wait like this. Guess he's not much of an early riser, huh? Or maybe he's trying to impress us with his position by making us wait forever. Cause it sure seems like that's what he's-"

McKay was cut off mid-sentence when Ronan wrapped a beefy hand over his mouth. The reason became clear moments later when Canace rushed in apologetically.

"So sorry! I was up all night looking for something and only just found it. Does this look familiar to you?" He asked, holding up an old, beaten gray bear.

John was just about to say 'no' when McKay piped up from behind him, "Hey! That looks just like my woobie!" and realizing what he had just said, flushed red and started stuttering out excuses, but it was enough for John to feel sick again. Canace looked like he couldn't decide whether he was thrilled or saddened. John reached over and took the bear from Canace and said, "Can I have a moment alone with Rodney, guys?"

Canace nodded sadly and walked out, Teyla and Ronan following, but looking back curious all the same. John turned to Rodney, thrusting the bear in his hands.

"Take a good look Rodney. Are you sure that's your bear?"

"Why is it so important? I don't know. It looks like my bear, but it's a lot more worn and dirty. Who cares? It's just a bear." Rodney said confused about John's reaction to the old thing.

"Rodney, I have to tell you something that your probably not going to believe since I don't really believe it either and this bear is hardly evidence of anything. Do you remember Isabel?"

"Of course, how could I forget? She's the one with the sunny disposition." He said sarcastically.

John grit his teeth and started telling McKay all the things he had learned about the girl including her similarity in some of her looks and her full name. McKay still looked confused.

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me. That she's somehow related to me? That's impossible. We were in different _galaxies_ when she was born."

John sighed and rubbed his face. It did seem impossibly unlikely, but his gut was telling him otherwise and who was he to ignore a gut feeling? Suddenly he remembered something from last night.

"McKay! Canace told me that Isabel also told him her birthday. That would be a good way to prove it either way right? We'll just ask him!" He couldn't believe he had overlooked such an important piece of information. But to be fair, he had kind of been overloaded with information the night before.

"Canace?" He called, opening the door.

"Yes, Col. Sheppard?"

"Last night you said that Isabel told you her birthday, can you tell me what that was?"

"I believe she said it was Ferbuary 25 of the year 2008. Does that help?"

"February?" John asked.

"Oh yes, that was it!" Canace exclaimed.

McKay was looking a little stunned and slightly angry.

"Okay, the year is a little confusing, but there is no way that girl is related to me! This is all circumstantial evidence! I need proof! I need a blood test. That'll clear this whole thing up! Canace, we need to take some of your daughter's blood, will you allow us to do that?"

Canace looked abashed at this. "She will not consent and I cannot force her. Blood is sacred on this planet and to spill it…it is almost sacrilegious, especially to her. Isabel cannot stand the sight of blood."

"That's okay, I mean we can work around that right?" Rodney said pacing while trying to think. "Beckett can get DNA from hair or skin, right?" He asked turning to Sheppard.

"I don't know, probably."

"Okay, so all we have to do is get a few pieces of hair and maybe swab her mouth in case one of the samples won't work. This is doable." John could tell that Rodney was slightly panicked, but the brainstorming had worked to calm him down considerably.

John turned and looked at Canace, resolve evident in his very stance. "Canace, we need to see your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Okay, so Taylor is going to back off for a while as a character, but I will be developing her (as well as giving her a first name and some friends) on a tangent line with the main story and eventually the two storylines will be united again.

Canace lead the way to his home, which turned out to be about a mile's walk from the town. John was glad he had refused a ride and insisted on walking. Already he could see that McKay was faring better than he had been. He no longer had that pasty look about him and his confident swagger had returned to his step. He was confident that Isabel was not his daughter or in any way related to him. Sheppard thought otherwise. Teyla and Ronan just looked confused as they tagged along. John had refused to tell them why they were going to see Isabel before they left. If anyone was going to tell them, it was going to have to be McKay and he for once, was being tight lipped.

John could finally see the front door of the large cabin. It had a quaint, lived in feel to it. He could see a middle-aged woman rocking back and forth in a rocker and humming along with a song from some sort of radio as she watched them approach. Canace turned to John slightly and said, "my wife." John nodded and nothing further was said until they reached the house.

"Have you seen Isabel, dear?" He asked the woman.

She smiled and said, "out back."

They walked around the large house, and sure enough, there was Isabel, standing in a shallow stream, splashing water at the children who surrounded her and were splashing back. They seemed to be having great fun, as there was much laughing and giggling. The children ranged from 6 to about 14 and three were nearly as big as Isabel even at their young ages.

Again, Canace smiled and turned to John, "My children." He said with pride. John counted 5 not including Isabel. _Busy man._

Canace cleared his voice loudly and the children immediately stopped what they were doing and grinned mischievously at their father. He smiled at them and then called, "Isabel, could we talk to you for a moment?"

Realizing her state and what she must look like, Isabel blushed, wringing water out of her summery blue dress and walking over, nodding to their guests politely. John noticed she no longer had a weapon. _Maybe cause she feels safe at home._

Canace lead the way inside and pulled out a chair for his daughter. "Isabel, I will not insult your intelligence by working around the issue but will get straight to the heart of this. We have reason to believe these people may be the people you came from all those years ago. They have a way of testing it, but need a few strands of hair and saliva."

John gave the girl credit. She didn't show the slightest sense of shock or confusion, instead looking towards the table top for a moment, then looking John in the face and saying, "Go ahead." with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sheppard could see Ronan and Teyla looking very confused and slightly worried after Canace's statement. It left little room for interpretation and they were wondering if they had missed the signs that were so obvious to the room's other occupants.

McKay was supposed to get the samples, but John could tell he was unnerved again by her reaction, _almost as if she suspected it_, so he reached over for the swab and did it himself.

He looked both Canace and Isabel in the face before telling them, "We won't know for a few days, maybe even a week, but we will return to tell you what we've learned, if that's alright?"

Canace nodded slowly and Isabel ignored him so he prepared to leave until a voice stopped him. "Wait." It was Isabel and she was looking right at McKay. Very quietly, but firmly she said,

"I thought you looked familiar to me, but after so many years, I doubted myself. Then for you to have come to the same conclusion…I don't want to know. I understand that you do, but please don't come back. I have lived here almost my entire life. These people are my family and I'd never leave them. It took me a long time to get over what I went through, and learning the results of that test, would be putting me through it all over again. No matter what that test reveals, I don't want to know." She immediately turned and walked out the back door without another sound.

John turned to Rodney to see his reaction and almost wished he hadn't. Rodney looked crushed. Even thoughRodney had serious doubts about her relationship to him, it still hurt to be turned down so completely at just the _thought_ of being related to him. John knew Isabel hadn't meant to hurt him, just make her wishes clear, but he knew it was a harsh blow to Rodney all the same.

"Let's go home." Sheppard said quietly.

Teyla and Ronan wisely kept quiet the whole way back to the gate, allowing McKay to work through his hurt feelings before returning to Atlantis. As they stepped through the gate, Elizabeth walked down to greet them and noticed how tense they all were.

"Things didn't go well, I take it?" She asked gently.

"I'll take these to the infirmary." Rodney said suddenly and walked off with the samples.

Weir stared after him, worried. "Col. Sheppard? What say we debrief now?" she asked, already walking towards the conference room.

_Oh this will be fun!_ He thought sarcastically.

"So…" Started Weir. "I mean chances are, this is all just coincidence, right? There's no reason to panic until we get those results, and even then, there's not a whole lot we can do about it. Isabel is an adult and has made her feelings perfectly clear. I mean, should we even run the test? What is to be gained from it?" She asked, still trying to wrap her mind around this latest mystery.

Sheppard cleared his voice before saying carefully, "Well, the thing is, she said her birthday was in February of 2008, which isn't for, you know, two years, so if I'm doing my math right, that means she's conceived around May of 2007." He said, hoping they'd draw the right conclusions from it.

"So she hasn't been conceived yet, that's all the test would tell us." Ronan said.

"It's not just that," Sheppard tried again, "if the test is positive for paternity then we know that McKay has a year and 4 months to meet her mother, court her and…" John cleared his voice suggestively. "If we get a DNA profile on her, it'll also tell us who the mother is. Hopefully it'll be someone already on record so McKay can get started on not being such an ass to the future mother of his child."

The room became so quiet that a pin being dropped would have been deafening. Weir quietly interjected.

"What if we haven't met her yet? What if she's one of the Athosians? I mean, aren't we almost ensuring Rodney will never get with this woman by telling him who it is? He'll never be able to get over the stress and have we thought of what _her_ reaction will be? No offense meant to Rodney, but he doesn't exactly make the best first impression and he sure as _hell_ isn't easy to live with. Why are we all so sure that he has to have this child in the first place? Why can't we forget all about her?"

"Elizabeth-" John started.

"I'm not trying to be heartless, John, but this would be asking a lot of Rodney of a personal nature, don't you think?"

"Elizabeth, not having that child would mess up our timeline because it's something that's supposed to happen, and who knows, maybe this was how she was conceived in the first place, with Rodney meeting her before her mother. And if he had a child with a woman, that means they got along all right in the future timeline doesn't it? Maybe knowing that will give him the courage to date this woman or at least get to know her. Whose to say they don't just hit it off again? Even if Rodney doesn't know his daughter, would he be willing to effectively end her life by not even trying to make it work with her mother?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You're right, John. I agree with you, but Rodney may not. This is going to have to be his choice. And it's not like he doesn't have time to think about it. I'll run all this by Rodney, but you have to let him make his own choice." She said this last part looking straight at john like she knew he was going to try to convince Rodney.

John just couldn't help it though. He knew that making a commitment to a woman and having a kid would change Rodney for the better, and after meeting his potential child, now John could really see him as a Dad with John as the doting Uncle or godfather. He didn't want Rodney to screw up his one chance at a normal family life and now that they knew that 4 years in the future the Wraith were going to attack, they could prepare and make sure that Rodney survived to see his daughter grow up. _I hope that test comes out positive. And if it does, I'll make sure Rodney makes the right choice._

_Author's Note: _How's it going so far? Is anyone not acting in character or did I mess up anywhere (like I did with the original birthdate?).


	6. Chapter 6

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?6**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm going to try to work Taylor back into the story without it being too obvious. I want her to become a part of McKay's life without him really realizing it, so chapters will shorter and have less shocking conclusions revealed. And, I realized I've made a mistake with the other chapters. McKay _does_ have a sister, which I forgot, but for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend he doesn't so I don't have to rewrite it (I'm very lazy). Okay, here goes! Wish me luck!

Rodney sat on one of the infirmary beds in a daze. He'd finished explaining to Carson _why_ exactly he was running a DNA profile and paternity test on a swab and Rodney, and to the man's credit, he'd taken it in stride and rushed off the get the test started. That was about an hour ago. Even though Rodney knew it would be some time before he got the results, he couldn't convince his legs to leave, and so he sat there, staring off into space. Elizabeth had given him a lot to think of before she left.

_It's not like I wanted to be a father anyways! Why am I so down about Isabel's reaction? I should be relieved she wants nothing to do with m! Then, even if she is my daughter, I don't have to do anything about it. Except find, date and make love to her mother! God! How do I get myself into these situations?_

Elizabeth had already been down to speak to him about the conclusions she and the others had come to. She had told Rodney it was his choice, but there wasn't much of a choice was there? If he didn't do anything, Isabel would cease to exist, thus changing the timeline. He wasn't sure if it would make a large difference in the long run, but he knew enough about time-space continuums to know not to mess with the past. Besides, if he'd had a child with a woman, then obviously, he must have loved her right? At least he hoped it was like that and not some sort of drunken, one-night stand, not that he could see himself doing that anyways. It was true that he'd never really had a serious relationship with a woman, so maybe this was his chance. He didn't know how he'd feel about being a father going into it though, as he had never thought of having, nor did he ever want kids. _Maybe it won't be so bad. _He thought. _Especially if I survive long enough to see her grow up._

His ponderings were interrupted by someone putting their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the same soldier that had forcibly carried him through the gate and who his friends thought was a good addition to the base. _What was her name again? _He wondered.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, she smiled in a friendly manner, and pointed to the name on her jacket as she said, "Hey, you okay there Dr. McKay?"

"Fine Taylor, it's just been a long day." He found himself admitting.

"I know what you mean, Sir." She said with a grin and holding up her forearm for inspection. There were little pieces of glass imbedded in the skin, but the bleeding had slowed as it clotted. "Argument between two scientists that got out of hand." She said in explanation when he gave her a questioning look.

"Oh?" He asked, curiosity piqued. "Which ones?"

"Guy in a ponytail and glasses and some Russian guy with flyaway hair and a dirty mouth."

McKay chuckled slightly at her descriptions of Kavanaugh and Zelenka. Taylor did wonders for distracting him from his problems, if only temporarily. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about. What, did one of them attack you with a glass?"

"No, the ponytail guy was shouting at the other guy and stood up kind of menacingly, then he shoved the other guys glass off the table and it broke. I went over and put a hand on the ponytail guy's shoulder to make him back off and he shoved me, hard. Fell right on the broken glass. Sometimes it sucks being such a light-weight." She said with an ironic grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't drag Kavanaugh to the brig."

Taylor looked abashed at this and looked down. McKay's eyes widened.

"You didn't, did you?" He asked slightly alarmed.

She suddenly looked up with a grin and he knew she'd just been messing around with him. "No, just dropped him off at his quarters and put him under house-arrest until Col. Sheppard can deal with him. Sent that other guy, Zelenka? Back to the lab."

Taylor backed off a little and said, "Well, I should go find a nurse or something to take care of this. I just saw you sitting way over here by yourself and just wanted to make sure that everything was ok. And, that, uh, you know, no hurt feelings or anything about the other day?" She added hopefully.

McKay was ready to spurt out something not very nice as he remembered his humiliation that day, when Teyla's words about her one day saving his life returned. _Plus she got Kavanaugh out of my hair for a day or two, even if it wasn't intentional._ So with a weak smile that looked more sick than happy, after all, being pleasant wasn't in McKay's nature, he responded, "If you promise never to carry me like that again, then I forgive you."

Taylor brightened and gave him a glowing smile that made him feel a little bit better. "No problem Dr. McKay." She gave a little wave and walked further into the infirmary, presumably in search of a doctor or nurse.

McKay took a deep breath and realized he felt better now than he did before. _I guess sitting and contemplating really does work. _And with that thought, he hopped off the bed and headed off toward his lab.

Author's Note: How am I doing so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?7**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm going to try to work Taylor back into the story without it being too obvious. I want her to become a part of McKay's life without him really realizing it, so chapters will shorter and have less shocking conclusions revealed. And, I realized I've made a mistake with the other chapters. McKay _does_ have a sister, which I forgot, but for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend he doesn't so I don't have to rewrite it (I'm very lazy). Okay, here goes! Wish me luck!

Frustrated, McKay shoved his chair back and stalked out of his lab. He'd worked through the night trying to discover what a piece of Atlantis technology did besides glowing a pretty blue when activated, and had come up with nothing after hours of working on it. It was a perfectly round sphere, about the size of a tennis ball, and he was starting to think that maybe it was nothing more than a child's toy.

He thought about going to the cafeteria and grabbing a cup of coffee, but changed his mind and instead decided that perhaps some fresh air might help clear his mind. It was close to dawn so maybe he could see the sunrise.

He headed to the outside surrounding walkway instead of one of the balconies. He wanted to take a walk outside, not just lean on the railings of a balcony.

He walked through the doors and immediately took a deep breath of fresh air, still chilly from the early morning hour. He began to walk around the walkway surrounding the tower and sighed in relief as it loosened the tense muscles in his legs. _Oh that feels better._

He went to make his second turn but as soon as he made it half way around the corner, he felt something slam into him, sending him backwards to land on his butt. _What the hell?_ He thought as he looked to find the cause of his current position.

What he saw made him start to laugh. Lt. Taylor was a few feet in front of him partially on her back as she struggled to catch her breath and sit up. She had obviously been out for an early morning run wearing a tank top and shorts. Her light brown hair had fallen out of the ponytail it had been in and was sticking up all over the place as well as covering her face, so he could only see a glimpse of her blue eyes through the chaos that was her hair. When she heard McKay laugh, she tried to brush her now messy hair off her face, but that just made her look more like she was wearing a mop of static hair and she could hear it crackling just the slightest bit. Soon, she too was laughing, but more out of relief that she hadn't injured Dr. McKay than at her own silly appearance.

"Funny I should run into you out here, pun intended." She said with a grin as she dragged herself to her feet and offered McKay her hand.

He grabbed her hand and she hauled him up. "Had trouble sleeping." He responded. He watched her try to tame her hair as she tied in vain to put it back in a ponytail.

She looked up at him at this, her eyebrows raised and it occurred to Rodney as he looked down to meet her eyes that she really was awfully small to be a soldier.

"Word on the street is you don't sleep at all Dr. McKay." She answered playfully.

"'Word on the street?'" He asked surprised as if he hadn't heard it right.

She grinned stupidly as if realizing how very retarded that sounded in the Pegasus galaxy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Haven't learned all the new, I'm sure _very_ cool, Pegasus galaxy slang yet Dr. McKay." She said sarcastically.

"Please, call me Rodney or just McKay. Might as well not stand on formalities if I'm going to be 'running into you' all the time." He said pleased with his own pun, even if he had gotten it from her. He wasn't sure why he had made the offer for her to call him by his first name, but she really didn't seem like the average sort of soldier. She was too easy-going and friendly for that. _Plus, I'm kind of curious to find out what her first name is._

"Sure thing Rodney." She said with a grin, then tossing him a little wave she added, "see you later." And started off in the direction she had been going.

Rodney nodded to her and started to walk off when he froze, turned around and jogged after her. "Wait a second. If I tell you that you can call me Rodney, then you're supposed to do the same for me! It's like an unwritten rule! You can't leave me hanging like that!"

She smiled up at him as he caught up, "An unwritten rule, huh?" Teasing him slightly.

"Well, yeah," He said, suddenly unsure. _It was an unwritten rule, wasn't it?_

"I'm just teasing you Rodney. You can call me Alex if you want."

"So _that's_ what the 'A' stands for." Rodney muttered.

"Actually it stand for Alexis, but people call me Alex or Lexi if they're feeling very brave."

"Lexi, hmmm?" he teased back, feeling very light-hearted for some reason. He didn't even notice he had walked with her to the cafeteria until she turned to hand him a tray while giving him a _do you want to die?_ glare.

Rodney just smiled back looking smug that he had finally been able to get under her skin, if only just a little bit.

She led them over to a table in the corner away from the few early birds who had come in to grab breakfast. Rodney noticed she had just as much food on her tray as him. _I wonder where she puts it all?_

"So you came to Atlantis with the original group?" She asked, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I've been here since the beginning. And before that I was a part of the SGC, although not stationed there. You?"

"I was a part of SG-13 for two years." She said while eating a muffin.

"SG-13? I thought that was one of the scientific teams. You know, no soldiers?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I am first and foremost a soldier. But the only reason I joined was to put myself through college and found that I loved the life too much to quit, but I _do _have other loves in my life. Biology for one, and woodworking for another." She said simply.

"So you have a degree in Biology?" Sure it was one of the softer sciences in his opinion, but that meant that she was a scientist as much as a soldier and those he knew, were few and far between.

"Masters. The ROTC only covered four years in college so I got my Bachelor's before being shipped out over seas. But as soon as I was stationed on a base in America again, I went after my Masters. It was a little difficult doing both so it took me 3 years to get it, but it was one of the main reasons I was later assigned to the SGC, so I've never regretted it."

Rodney found himself impressed against his will. _A smart soldier. Will wonders never cease? _He wanted to ask her what exactly 'woodworking' entailed, but she had already risen with her tray which was empty, and offering him a smile, said, "Sorry I have to leave so abruptly, but I have to tame this mess," she said gesturing towards her hair, "before my briefing in an hour. See you around?" She asked.

"Sure." Rodney said, strangely reluctant to see her go. _That was one of the most satisfying conversations I've ever had not related to work. Weird. She said she had a briefing in an hour? She must be going with Major Lorne to the Endarans today with medical supplies. Maybe I should join them…just to make sure there isn't a problem of course. _With that thought he picked up his still full tray of food and dumped it while heading through the door. He had a briefing to prepare for.

Author's Note: Well?


	8. Chapter 8

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?8**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm going to try to work Taylor back into the story without it being too obvious. I want her to become a part of McKay's life without him really realizing it, so chapters will shorter and have less shocking conclusions revealed. And, I realized I've made a mistake with the other chapters. McKay _does_ have a sister, which I forgot, but for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend he doesn't so I don't have to rewrite it (I'm very lazy). Okay, here goes! Wish me luck!

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She had come in a few minutes early to the briefing, as was her style, only to see Rodney sitting at his customary seat, typing away at his laptop. "Did you need to speak to me about something?"

"Not really. I just thought that maybe I should go on the mission later today." He said nonchalantly, as if asking to go on milk runs with other teams was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

"Does this have anything to do with Isabel?" Weir asked gently, trying to get to the real reason.

Rodney looked surprised at the question. _Wow, I haven't thought about that situation since yesterday._ "No. I'm just having a problem with an Ancient device I can't figure out, and I thought that maybe walking away from it for a while would help me look at it with fresh eyes, you know?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rodney who complained bitterly every time they took him away from his lab actually _wanted_ to leave it? Voluntarily? And on such an easy mission that he was guaranteed to be bored senseless on it? Were her ears deceiving her?

She looked at Rodney, but could come up with no reason to tell him 'no,' so she said, "Fine." and had a seat, still looking at him curiously as he returned to typing. At exactly 7:30 by her watch, Captain Hanks filed in with the rest of the people going on the mission later that day. Two soldiers she didn't know and the Lt. she had met almost a week ago as well as Carson Beckett and two nurses she recognized, but couldn't remember the names of.

Rodney saw Alex, or Lexi as he couldn't stop thinking of her as since this morning, enter and couldn't help but think she cleaned up nice. Her bird's nest was now sleek, shiny, light brown hair the color of caramel that fell to her shoulders, although he knew she put it up for missions. Her uniform was clean and perfectly creased and he assumed she must have put on a touch of makeup because her skin had none of the redness in the cheeks of the last few times he had really seen her. _Although both times I saw her she had been exercising and I was too much in shock last night to have noticed, so who knows? _Now that her hair was out of her face, he could see her eyes without a problem. They were a clear, focused, dark blue like the ocean during a storm and were _looking right at him! _He gave her a quick grin as she approached to sit, but Carson sat in the seat he had been trying to keep open for her without being too obvious. He glared at Carson. _Bloody Scot! You'll pay for that!_

Elizabeth watched Rodney's face carefully out of the corner of her eye to see if he recognized the Lt., and to her amazement, not only did he recognize her, he gave her a quick grin when she caught him staring, which he immediately covered up with a scowl when Carson had a seat in the only open chair next to him. The Lt. sat on the other side of Carson. _Interesting._

"Dr. McKay?" Captain Hanks interrupted her musings. "I wasn't aware that you were going on the mission today."

"Yes, well," Rodney said with his usual gusto, "life is full of surprises isn't it? Elizabeth okayed it, so I'm not sure I see what the problem is." He finished downright snarkily.

Hanks held up his hands in surrender and Elizabeth started the briefing before McKay could antagonize anyone else. _Today is shaping up to be an interesting day._

Elizabeth was just getting up for a second cup of coffee when she saw Sheppard bounding up the stairs to her office. Sighing, she sat back down.

"Elizabeth! I just came from Rodney's lab and he's not there. Zelenka said he went on a mission?" He asked out of breath. He had probably run the whole way from Rodney's lab.

"It's not a dangerous mission. In fact, they should be back any minute now. They just had to drop off some medical supplies and Carson was going to give them a rundown of how to use it. Why? Is there a problem?" She asked, worried now.

"No, no problem. I just couldn't see Rodney going on such an easy mission where there's nothing for him to do." John said confused.

"I couldn't either when I saw him the conference room this morning. I have a feeling though, that there was another reason he wanted to go besides getting out of the lab for a few hours." She said with a knowing grin.

"Oh?" Asked Sheppard, intrigued.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer when the off-world activation alarm went off. "You can see for yourself in a minute." She said walking over the control panel where the technician cleared Captain Hanks to come through.

She watched the team come through in good spirits and realized why when McKay exited the gate last with Taylor, who was laughing at something McKay had said while he grinned smugly. _Guess he left the snarking behind today. _She looked over at Sheppard and saw that his eyebrows were approaching his hairline and smiled at the sight. Seemed like Rodney had made a new friend.

John wasn't sure what Elizabeth meant when she said he only had to wait a minute to find out, but when the team came through and he saw Rodney obviously flirting with Lt. Taylor, he had a very good idea what she had been trying to convey. _Hmm. Possible new friend? Or more possibly a new love interest?_

Alex wasn't sure what she had expected when she had first gone off-world with the infamous Rodney McKay, but she had tried her best not to be biased. While it was true that he was arrogant, self-centered and whined a _lot_, he was also funny, charming and cute when he wasn't complaining or putting someone down.

She had also noticed that on this second trip, he hadn't made so much as _one_ derogatory comment about anyone, and instead told her stories of some of Carson's funnier off-world exploits while he glared at Rodney, unable to do anything else because of the villagers watching his demonstration with rapt attention. Both she and Rodney had laughed at some of Carson's expressions when Rodney started telling jokes involving Scots or sheep loudly enough for Carson to hear. Being with Rodney ended her homesickness and made her feel like she wasn't alone, and she could tell that Rodney was happier for their time spent together as well.

Looking up she caught the eyes of both Sheppard and Weir observing them and so quickly made her excuses to Rodney and promised to meet him at breakfast the next morning. He quickly agreed and gave her a smile as she turned to leave. "See you later Rodney."

In a voice pitched low so only she would hear, he said, "See ya, _Lexi!"_ and walked off smirking as he felt her glare at the back of his head. Oh yes, he was quickly learning how to push her buttons!

Author's Note: Please review or I won't post the next chapter for a week! I'm not above threats and blackmail!


	9. Chapter 9

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Okay, so Taylor is now a real part of the story and I'm going to try to give her a little more depth and insight as a character. Let's see how that works out shall we?

Carson Beckett was extremely confused. He was holding the results in his hand of the paternity test and had a room full of people except for the one that really needed to be there. Rodney hadn't showed up. Carson had told them all to meet him the next day at 7 AM sharp so he could give Rodney the results as soon as he got them and everyone else could give him moral support, but it was just after 7:30 and Rodney still wasn't there.

He heard Sheppard shift for what seemed like the millionth time in two minutes and turned to glare at him. "Could you stop fidgeting?"

"I'm sorry!" Sheppard almost shouted, "but I'm dying to know the results. Can't you just tell us?" He almost begged.

Carson frowned. "Ya know I can't. Only Rodney can if he'd hurry up!" The Scot grumbled losing his temper. "Where the hell is he anyways?"

"I tried to reach him on his radio, but he did not answer." Teyla said solemnly.

Sheppard looked at the others and could feel the tension radiating off of them. Ronan looked like he normally did, but John saw his gun hand clenching and unclenching as the minutes went by, Elizabeth looked like she was desperately trying not to pace, Teyla looked worried and Carson looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel soon. Sheppard paused, _maybe I do know where he might be. _"I'll be back in a minute." He blurted as he took off out the door headed for the cafeteria where, rumor had it, McKay had eaten with Taylor for the last 3 days.

Alex shook her head ruefully. It seemed that because no one else called her Lexi that Rodney was determined to make that the _only_ name he called her by. Normally she would have been irritated at the nickname, but coming from Rodney, it almost seemed like a term of endearment. So she decided to stop glaring at him whenever he used it.

Rodney was telling her about his chemistry partner in college and how he had almost blown up the lab if it weren't for Rodney, when she saw her superior officer run through the doorway, spot her and McKay and run over. She immediately stood at attention, causing Rodney to look at her with confusion until Sheppard grabbed his arm and told him they 'were late for that thing in the infirmary.'

McKay suddenly looked like he was about to be sick and offered her a quick apology and offered to catch up with her in a few days since he was sure he'd be busy for a while. Alex nodded and watched the two men take off down the hallway.

Rodney felt like he was going to be sick as John urged him to faster speeds to the infirmary. _Oh god, what if she's my daughter? I don't want to try to find her mother! I'm happy where I am. Do I even want to know anymore? Why did this have to happen to me!_

All too soon, they reached the infirmary and Rodney saw that everyone was there. _I can't do this in front of all these people!_ "Actually, Carson? Can we do this just between the two of us?" He looked at Carson pleadingly, then turned to everyone else, "I promise I'll tell you all later today, but I really want to do this alone."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly and ushered everyone out, pulling a disgruntled Sheppard by his collar. When they were finally alone, Carson opened the folder in his hand and handed Rodney the sheets without a word. They were DNA profiles of both him and Isabel.

"Carson, I don't know what I'm looking for here! Just tell me!"

"Rodney, it's a match. You are her biological father." Carson said gently, while placing a hand on Rodney's arm and guiding him to a bed to sit.

He could tell Rodney was upset and on the verge of tears. His eyes were damp, his breathing hitched and when he spoke his voice broke, "What am I gonna do, Carson? What am I gonna do? I can't, I can't just meet some woman and have a kid with her! Why did this have to happen to me?"

Carson could only look on sadly.

Sheppard walked up to Carson a short while after Rodney left. "How'd he take it?" He asked.

"You know I canna tell ya anythin' Col., only Rodney can." Carson insisted.

"I already know the results, Carson. If it had been negative he would have run out of here skipping, not dragging his feet. What I really want to know is, what does he want to do about it?"

"Ya mean with the wee lass?" Carson asked confused.

"No, I mean about finding the mother. He still has to be with her to make that child he's already so miserable about." Sheppard said hopping up onto a bed and folding his hands.

"Aye. He could vera well change his mind abou' the whole thing mind. He's still got plenty a time, but I could start lookin' at the profiles of all the people on Atlantis and the Athosians we have on file. It would take a few weeks going through that many files, unless you had a suspicion?" Carson asked with a growing suspicion of his own.

"I might." Sheppard smiled. "Possibly a certain Lt. he seems to be spending so much time with?"

Carson grinned openly now, "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got work ta do!"

Author's note: How am I doing so far? Progressing alright? Wasn't quite sure how to do Rodney's reaction soI wung it.


	10. Chapter 10

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?10**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Ooh! Now McKay's going to know!

McKay was standing on the balcony. He'd found himself doing that a lot since he found out about his daughter the day before. Carson had tried to talk to him several times since then, but he had blown him off each time, not wanting to talk about it. He appreciated the effort, but he really just wanted to be by himself for a while. _Or not_. He thought as the doors opened behind him. He didn't turn, just waited until whoever it was made their presence known. He didn't have to wait long.

"So McKay…enjoying the view?" Sheppard started, fishing for a good way to start the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about Isabel."

"Good, cause I'm not here to talk about her." Sheppard said.

McKay looked up at him. "What do you want then?"

"Well, after Beckett told you, well, you know, he and I got to talking. About finding the mother?"

"So?" Scoffed McKay, "I'm not even sure I want to try anymore. I mean, yeah, not doing anything could seriously screw up the timeline, or it could not, ya know? I think I'm leaning towards doing nothing right now."

"Oh, well, in that case, I guess I won't tell you what we found out." John said as he slowly walked back to the door waiting for "Wait. Are you trying to say you _know_ who the mother is?" Rodney asked, slightly alarmed. John nodded, smiling.

Rodney had planning on doing nothing, and it would be a lot harder to do that if he _knew_ the mother. Would see her everyday. Would wonder _every time_ he saw her how things might have turned out. _I thought it'd take them weeks to find out. I wonder how they found out so fast._

"Well? Who is it?" He asked, now desperate to know.

John rocked back and forth on his heels before answering, "I'm not gonna tell you."

"What? You can't keep that kind of –"

"But I _will_ show you." John interrupted smoothly. "If you really want to know. I mean, knowing who she is, doesn't mean you have to do anything about it, does it?"

Rodney nodded enthusiastically. "Wait! _That's_ what Beckett was after me for!"

Now it was John's turn to nod.

"What are we waiting for then?" Rodney asked while heading towards the door, pausing only to look back at John with a _well? Are we going or what?_ expression on his face.

John smiled back. _Hook, line and sinker!_

They were walking passed the control room when John suddenly stopped and leaned down to tie his shoe. He counted to 3 until..

"Will you hurry up already?" Rodney demanded anxiously.

John smiled back and said, "We're here."

"What?"

"She's in there." He said, jerking his head towards the room. "Go see."

Rodney swallowed thickly and took a few steps in, only to realize this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. _There must be 15 different women in here! _He looked back to John who only grinned and remained at the doorway.

_Okay, I can do this. I can narrow it down. My daughter wasn't foreign looking at all so that takes out 6 women. She wasn't very tall, so that woman's off the list. That woman is much too old and that one is much too young. Crap! That still leaves 6 women!_

At this point, Rodney started examining faces of the remaining women to look for any features that she would have passed on to their child, but was drawing a blank. He didn't even know any of these women except for their names and even _that_ was sketchy information.

Turning towards Sheppard again, he hissed, "Would you just _tell me_ which one?"

"Wait for it…" Sheppard had a huge grin on his face now. McKay wanted nothing more than to smack him.

Suddenly John brushed right by McKay and grabbed someone by the arm that had come from the conference room and been headedtoward the door. Spinning her around slightly so she was face to face with McKay, John gave her a little push forwards and with that same stupid grin on his face, said, "Rodney McKay, I would like to introduce you to Lt. Alexis Taylor. Lt. this is Dr. Rodney McKay. Have you two met yet?" he asked innocently.

McKay looked like he was in shock. _Surely Sheppard isn't saying that-could she be? _Rodney looked over her shoulder to Sheppard's face and saw that he was now smiling so hard it looked like his face was going to explode. Sheppard nodded affirmatively.

The only thing Rodney's head could process at that moment was, _I'm so screwed._

Alex was looking between the two with a very confused look on her face. _Geez they're acting weird. And the Col. knows we know each other. He saw us eating together the other day, not to mention we've been off-world twice._

"Actually Col.? Dr. McKay and I have already met." Her statement was met with the same looks on their faces as before. McKay looked somewhere between passing out and being relieved and Col. Sheppard still had that manic grin on his face. She felt like there was a joke somewhere in all of this and she was the punch line.

"Okay then." She drawled out. "If there's nothing else, Sir?" She was met with silence. "I guess I'll be going then." She said slowly, looking between the two and then making her way to the door.

McKay watched her walk out the door, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Now that he thought about it, she was the perfect choice. He had been friends with her _before_ knowing, so why should it be any different afterwards? _Cause there's a lot more involved than just friendship in getting someone pregnant you dolt! _While he himself had started developing some feelings for her, he was pretty sure she didn't feel that way about him. _Crap! What am I gonna do?_

John was confused. Again. He had expected one of many reactions from McKay, but walking out to a balcony and bemoaning about how screwed he was, wasn't one of them. _I thought he had a thing for this girl. Was I reading it wrong?_

"I'm not seeing the problem here, McKay. You like her, she likes you. I think you've made a great start."

"Being _friendly_ is a far step from being _together._ I've never been in a serious relationship in my _life_! And now, suddenly, I have to take a crash course or lose the woman of my _destiny_? You don't see a problem?" Rodney looked at him like he was retarded.

"Lighten up, McKay. I can give you some pointers and now that we know who it is, I can assign her to our team so you two can spend more time together without her getting suspicious." John said soothingly.

"You mean we're not going to tell her?" Rodney looked thunderstruck at the idea.

Now it was John's turn to shout, "Of course not! You tell her that and she's likely to run for the hills. You're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." John crossed his arms and smiled,"You're going to have to court her."

Rodney rested his head in his arms. "I am _so_ screwed."

Author's Note: Review or else! I'm thinking of doing an Alex perspective chapter next, what you think? Any requests for specific scenes or lines cause I do try to accomodate as long as it still fits in with the story and I can write it so it comes off smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?11**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Let's see what Alex is thinking, shall we?

Alex was pissed off. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Col. Sheppard or Rodney McKay, but ever since that awkward not-conversation in the gate room the day before, _both_ had been acting psychotic in her opinion. The Col. would just keep grinning at her as if he knew something she didn't and it was unnerving her. Rodney on the other hand had suddenly developed the worst case of nerves she had ever seen, apparently overnight.

Just passing him in the hallways would often cause him to walk into things or people, and he was suddenly so tongue-tied when she tried to talk to him about his bizarre behavior, he would stutter out a sentence that made no sense and practically flee when he realized what he had said. It was damn frustrating.

So far, they were the only two people on base acting weird towards her, although she _had_ seen Beckett staring at her when he thought she hadn't been looking, so she didn't think the base was playing a practical joke on her or anything. But still, it was enough for her to decide to confront Col. Sheppard, since she couldn't understand Rodney's ramblings.

She waited outside the room he was stick-fighting in, until he came out sweaty and another man went in to train.

"Col. Sheppard? Do you have a minute?" She asked politely.

The instant he laid eyes on her, the same infuriating grin broke out on his face and he replied, "Sure Lt. What can I do for you today?" as he began to slowly walk down the corridor.

"Well, sir. The thing is, you and Dr. McKay have been acting, well, weird around me the last two days and I was wondering if it was something I did?"

"Who knows," said Sheppard flippantly, "Maybe we're acting weird cause of something you're _going_ to do."

"Sir?" Had she missed something here or had that made _no_ sense whatsoever?

"I'm sorry, Lt. It's just that you remind me of someone I guess. I'm not sure what Rodney's problem is, but I'll be sure to talk to him about it." He promised.

Alex nodded her thanks, made her excuses and left. _It can only get better from here on out, right?_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-This now mean, scene break._

"Rodney!" John yelled. The astrophysicist turned to look at him before ignoring him completely. "We gotta talk Rodney."

"Bout what?" Rodney asked surly.

"Alex came to see me today about you."

Rodney suddenly focused all his attention on his friend. "She did? What did she say?"

"That you're acting weird! This is not the way to court a girl. You're making her feel paranoid and wary instead of taken with you. You need to snap out of it buddy!"

"Oh, like _you're_ any better with your stupid grin all the time. Kettle, meet pot. Could you _be_ any more obvious?" Rodney said scathingly.

John sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. "Look, we have a mission tomorrow that I'm going to assign her to later today. Get over whatever it is that has you so uptight or you're going to lose her forever." John gave him one last look before leaving.

_Easy for him to say._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

P4763 was a very damp world. The MALP reported it rained every afternoon very heavily for about an hour and every visible surface was covered in green. The planet was mostly trees and grass, but thick vines and moss covered the ground so completely that the landscape looked like just varying shades of green.

Col. Sheppard surveyed his team, taking in Rodney's pasty appearance. _Is it really that hard for him to talk to a girl?_ He wondered. He'd never seen a man get so worked up just to _talk_ to a girl before. Taylor was standing as far away from McKay as possible, probably tired of his stuttering and nervous looks. _Well that won't do._

"Ronan, Teyla take point. Taylor, you're with McKay. I'll watch our six. Move out."

John stayed far enough behind Taylor and McKay that they could talk quietly and he wouldn't be able to hear, figuring they'd talk easier without an audience. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited, and the only reason they were there was to do a quick check of some ruins about half a days walk from the gate to make sure they weren't Ancient in design. It was an easy, time-consuming mission that John had volunteered his team for, hoping it would give the two lovebirds a chance to talk. _Lovebirds. Yeah right!_

McKay kept his eyes glued to the life signs detector for the first hour and tried to look like he was concentrating deeply so he would have a reason not to talk. Taylor didn't seem to mind. Rodney tripped, but Taylor's quick reflexes caught his arm and pulled him upright before he even realized what had happened.

"You okay there McKay?" She asked and Rodney couldn't help but wince at her sudden use of his last name.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Alex frowned. "Well, maybe if you were paying a little closer attention to your surroundings instead of that damn device, you wouldn't have tripped at all." She said hoping for a reaction from him. Whatever was going through Rodney's head right now, she knew anger would overtake it.

Rodney was about to retort with something about it being her _job_ to pay attention _for_ him when her foot suddenly caught on a vine and sent her catapulting forwards. Rodney acted on instinct, dropping the LSD and jumping forwards to catch her in his arms, seconds from hitting the ground.

They both froze, realizing exactly how close they both were, looking each other straight in the eye for a change. Alex broke the moment first, when she slowly got her feet under her and backed away, murmuring a quick thanks to Rodney. He still had a deep look of shock on his face at what he done. Then, suddenly, without warning, Alex started to laugh.

McKay was confused for a moment until he remembered the last thing she had said before almost taking a header because she had been focused on him, and he too started to laugh. The tension between the two suddenly disappeared like it had never been. They were both so happy to be on normal speaking terms again, that they were both extra polite and considerate of the other so as not to risk it.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

John almost barked out a laugh of his own as Rodney took her forearm and helped her _over_ a vine, as if the ground wasn't covered in them. _At least they're communicating now _he thought as Alex teased him about her being able to walk over vines on her own without difficulty until she met him. John smiled. _There's hope for you yet Rodney._

Just as Rodney had suspected, the ruins were a bust, but the rest of the trip was not. He was now able to speak to Lexi again without fear of impending fatherhood immediately overwhelming his head. He still wasn't able to ask her on a date, but given another week or so of their flirting and he thought he might just have the courage to. _No, not a bust at all._

_Author's note: Aren't they sweet? Awwww._


	12. Chapter 12

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?12**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Zelenka is Czech not Russian. My bad. Let's see how Rodney does asking Alex out on a date, shall we?

"Col.?" Rodney asked nervously. "Do you have a minute?"

John took one look at Rodney and knew it was about Alex or Lexi as McKay kept referring to her as. "Sure. Let's talk out on the balcony, alright?" He said casually while ambling off in that direction.

Once they had reached the relative privacy of the balcony, he turned to McKay and asked, "Okay, what kind of dating advice do you want?"

"What? Who said anything about dating advice?" He sputtered, obviously unprepared.

"McKay, we both know why you wanted to talk to me, so why don't you just ask whatever it is you want to ask?"

For a moment, John thought Rodney might just leave, but whatever it was he had wanted to ask was important enough to make him stay. He fidgeted for a moment then deflated. "If I ask her out, she's going to say no." He said defeated. "She likes me like a friend, nothing more."

John contemplated this for a moment. "You know, she probably _does_ like you as more than a friend, she just hasn't realized it yet. Eating breakfast and going on missions are a good way to get to know each other, but if you want her feelings to change, you have to do something outside of work or just friendship." John rubbed his chin, thinking of what Rodney could do.

"Do little things that give her insights into you. Maybe invite her to spend some time with you and your friends or to come down to the lab after normal work hours to show her what it is exactly, that you do. Let her see your excitement about it. Show her things you enjoy and then back off and see if she'll reciprocate. You have to make the first move though. Let her know you're interested without being obvious about it. Say something to get her off balance, and then make a move. Retreat to something safe right after. You'll leave her thinking _what was that? _And the more she thinks about you when you're not around, the better your chances are."

Rodney looked like he was desperately trying to convert everything he had heard to memory, lest he forget the smallest detail.

John sighed. _Baby steps. _"Invite her to movie night tomorrow. There will be enough people that it isn't a _real_ date, but escort her there and back so it's _sort_ of like a date. Or maybe take her to your lab afterwards for a nice game of chess or something. She's smart you know. Let her show you that." Sheppard finished knowingly.

_Okay, I can do this._ Thought Rodney as he left Sheppard behind in search of Lexi.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney found her with a group of soldiers in the cafeteria eating lunch. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but from the way they were laughing, it was something both Neanderthal and raunchy. He almost lost his nerve right there, but Lexi spotted him and smiled, giving him courage. As he approached the table, it suddenly got quiet as the other soldiers noticed his presence.

"Uh, hi." He said weakly. "Uh, Lexi? Could I talk to you for a second?"

Now the soldiers were downright glaring at him. It was making him very uncomfortable. Fortunately, Lexi noticed.

"Oh give me a break guys! Do you honestly think he's going to throw me down and ravish me or something? C'mon! Rodney's a good guy."

McKay blushed fiercely and the soldiers chuckled, but also stopped glaring at him. He led her out of the cafeteria and stepped into a nearby lab, which he vacated by glaring at the other scientists and telling them to take a break.

"Woa! What's with all this new hostility towards the help?" She asked, while jumping up to sit on one of the tables.

"Just trying to remind them of who is in charge. Look, Lexi, I was wondering if you were going to the movie night tomorrow?" He asked blurted out nervously.

Just then, one of the soldiers that had been sitting by Alex stuck his head through the door and called, "Hey Alex! Want to go to movie night with me?" Rodney's heart plummeted.

"No can do!" She hollered back. "Already have a date!"

"Okay!" He said with a smile and a wave as he continued on.

"You," he said, clearing his throat, "you have a date?"

Lexi smiled like an imp. "Well, I mean, I assumed that _that's_ what you were trying to ask me. _Before_ we got interrupted?" She ended sounding unsure. _He was going to ask me, wasn't he?_

It took Rodney about half a minute to realize what she was saying. "Wait! So you're saying you'll go with me?"

"Hmmm." She said with her forefinger to her lips as if thinking very hard. "I'll go with you tomorrow night, _if,_ you go with me tomorrow morning."

"What's tomorrow morning?" He asked dumbly. _Did she just say yes?_

Smiling wolfishly she answered, "Why, Dr. McKay, _we're_ going running."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney wasted no time on formalities as he grabbed John's arm and bodily hauled him into the first available room he could find, which turned out to be the Ancient's equivalent of a broom closet.

"She wants to go _running_ tomorrow morning!" He hissed.

"So?" John asked. _What's the big deal?_

"She's going to see how out of shape I am and cancel our date, I _know_ it!" He said pacing.

"She said 'yes'?" John asked incredulously. He had been hoping she would, but not really expecting her to.

"Oh don't make it sound so far fetched! What am I going to do?" He asked panicked.

"Rodney!" Sheppard yelled to get his attention. "She knows you're not the most fit man. Remember when she _carried_ you through the Stargate?" He asked, reminding Rodney. Instead of the embarrassed look Rodney usually got at the memory, this time it only made him smile like it was one of his favorite memories or something. John snorted, disgusted at Rodney's expression. "Only _you_ would think it was romantic to be carried through the gate by a _girl_."

Rodney glared at him. "If she knows I'm not fit, then why ask me to go running?"

"Maybe she _wants_ you to be more fit. The better you can run, the better you can escape a grisly death off world. Maybe she's looking out for you." He said, mostly guessing.

"Oh, okay. Then me being out of breath and gasping for air is fine then."

Sheppard smacked him upside the head. "Of course not! Do your best to keep up with her, she'll probably take it slow tomorrow, and don't let her see how much it takes out of you. Just suck it up! You can whine and moan later, when she's not around. Who knows, maybe she'll turn it into an _every_ morning kind of thing." He added speculatively.

Rodney just groaned.

**Author's note:** I know I've been really flying through writing this story (10 chapters in two days!), but it's because I need it finished before returning to school next week. Please keep up with all the great reviews! Oh, and I've had a couple of emails saying some of the chapters are being posted out of order cause I'm putting them up so fast, so try to make sure you're reading the right numbered chapter, or it won't make sense!


	13. Chapter 13

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?13**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Zelenka is Czech not Russian. My bad. Let's see how Rodney does asking Alex out on a date, shall we?

Rodney paced inside his quarters, his intestines in a knot. He had 30 minutes to go before picking up Lexi for their date. After this morning's run, he had figured he would be too tired to be nervous, but it had seemed that he had gained a second wind as the time got later. A gentle trill alerted him to someone outside his door, so taking a deep breath he opened it to reveal…

"How you holding up?" John asked.

Rodney couldn't even speak. He sputtered and went back to pacing. John let himself in, the doors shutting behind him.

"Rodney, you'll be fine. Trust me. I do have one piece of advice for you though." Rodney paused long enough to look up, "Make eye contact when you're having a quiet moment and then look down when she notices. Chicks dig that." Sheppard said wisely.

Rodney rolled his eyes, while storing that piece of information for later. _Might even be useful._ Rodney continued to pace while John looked on, amused, until Rodney checked his watch and froze. _It's time._ His hands trembling, he tried to straighten his jacket and failed miserably, just making it worse. He took a deep breath and headed out the door, when John called him back.

He grabbed the single flower he had brought with him and handed it to Rodney. McKay hadn't even noticed it until now. It was a dark midnight blue with tiny yellow spots along the petals and reminded him strongly of the night sky. It looked like a bizarre cross between a rose and a hibiscus. He looked to John with questioning eyes.

"Give it to her. I traded a chocolate bar for it when SG-4 brought a few back. It lasts for weeks. And McKay?" He added when Rodney had turned to leave. "Tell her she looks beautiful."

Rodney nodded numbly and left, flower in hand.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex paced her room for what must have been the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She and Rodney were just friends, right? Going on a friendly date? _Then why am I so nervous?_

She had curled the bottoms of her hair slightly so that it hung in gentle waves around her shoulders. She had put on a light blue summer dress and a thin jean jacket and even busted open her meager supply of makeup, although she used it sparingly, mostly just for the eye effects.

_If it's not a date, then why did I spend 2 hours getting ready?_ But the time for thinking was over as her door chimed. She smoothed her hair one last time and went to answer the door.

Rodney McKay stood before her looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, brown suede shoes, a dark blue polo and a lightweight charcoal sport coat. His eyes were wide and she realized he was taking in her outfit as well. It looked like he was trying to say something although nothing came out. He suddenly thrust a very pretty, dark blue flower in her face.

She smiled, realizing he was even more nervous than she was. _Good._ "I'll go put this in some water then." She said, and seeing McKay was still frozen at the doorway, turned and grabbed an empty coffee cup and filled it in the bathroom. When she returned, Rodney told her, "You look beautiful tonight." in a soft voice.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking his offered arm. "You're looking very handsome yourself."

Rodney blushed. Before he could stop himself from thinking it, somewhere the words _God, I love her _floated through his mind.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Lexi tugged on his arm and he realized the movie was over. The whole time all he could think about was those three words and 'where the hell had that come from?' He'd been distracted through the whole movie because of it. _I need to get back on my game or she'll never go out with me again!_

He smiled gently at her. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He found himself asking.

"I'd love to Rodney."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

He led her out to the northern pier. It was out of the way of normal passers-by, but not so far away that it was a hike. His hand slid from her arm to her hand as he led her to the end of the pier and sat down, feet hanging off the end, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped. She sat down beside him, close enough to be lightly touching him. A thrill of excitement went through him as her arm brushed his side. _And I thought I liked blondes!_

For several minutes they both sat there in silence, listening to the waves gently lapping at the edge of the pier as they watched the second moon appear to 'rise' from the horizon.

Rodney didn't know why he felt compelled to lightly wrap an arm around her shoulders, since John had said nothing of it, but as he did, he could feel her lean into the touch, and knew instinctively that it had been the right thing to do.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Rodney found himself again compelled to move. This time to lightly rest his head on top of hers when she rested it against his shoulder. She snuggled into him at the touch and he wrapped his other arm around her, clasping his hands in front of her.

Rodney couldn't remember ever feeling this content in his life. No worries about Atlantis or the Wraith or his future daughter raced through his head. For once, his mind was blissfully empty of any pressing thoughts. He felt peaceful, content and very happy. _Man have I been missing out._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Eventually though, as all things must come to an end, the temperature dropped enough that his arms wrapped around her could not still the shivers through her body, and he regretfully whispered, "Common, I'll walk you to your quarters."

She nodded and they both rose and slowly made their way inside.

It seemed like they had gotten to her room too fast and now Rodney was nervous again. He didn't know how to end the date. Sure things had gone well up until now, but he didn't want to do too much, too fast and he also didn't want to act like they were just friends.

As the doors slid open, he met her gaze for a moment and looked down, slightly blushing. He took her hand and kissed it like she was nobility of some sort. She smiled at him with a gentleness that told him that once again, he had done the right thing. Speaking in the same low, soft tone of voice he noticed she responded so well to, he said, "Good night, and sweet dreams."

She slowly pulled back from him into her room, and murmured, "Good night." just before the doors closed.

Rodney smiled.

Author's note: Okay, too sappy? Not in character for Rodney? Writing him as romantic is HARD! This chapter took me forever! Anyways, write back!


	14. Chapter 14

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?142**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I expect some butt kissing! I just had to completely rewrite this stupid chapter so now I have like alternate versions. If you want the original, email me and I'll send it as an attachment, otherwise, enjoy cause this one took twice as long!

John walked into the cafeteria the next morning nearly as nervous as Rodney had been the night before. He had planned on giving Rodney space, but he _had_ to know what had happened the night before. The suspense was killing him! But to his disappointment, Rodney wasn't in attendance. _Maybe his lab?_

Upon reaching his lab though, he was directed to the nearest balcony by a curt lab tech. There, he found Rodney silently sipping on a cup of steaming coffee while watching the sunrise. There was something different about him that John couldn't pinpoint until walking closer. _He's still._ John had never seen Rodney not fidgeting or moving somehow. It seemed the man was perpetually in motion, but not this morning. He was still and contemplative and looked, if anything, _peaceful._

John quietly made his way to Rodney's side, not wanting to disrupt the stillness. After a time, Rodney turned to glance at him and said, "You don't have to be afraid I'm going to snap at you. Last night was one of the most satisfying nights of my life."

John's eyebrows couldn't have gotten any higher. Rodney noticed, and frowned, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Col. The night ended with a kiss to her hand."

Now John smiled. _A kiss to the hand? I guess chivalry isn't dead after all._ "So, what did you two do after leaving the movie last night?"

"Took a walk. Watched the moon rise. Then I walked her back." Rodney said easily knowing the Col. would want to know more.

"That's all? Then why are you acting so strange?"

Rodney looked surprised. "I'm acting strange? In what way?"

"Well," John said uncomfortably, "You're quiet. No, not just quiet, but _still._ In a way I have _never_ seen you before. Even when you _sleep_, you fidget! And I've _never_ seen you this contemplative or known you to watch a sunrise for no reason other than to see it rise! Maybe strange is the wrong word. You're acting _different_ than I've ever seen you."

Rodney smirked, "I _feel_ different. Although that will probably change the first time I come across an incompetent fool today. Which since Kavanaugh should be in shortly, means soon." He grinned while drinking his coffee.

John smiled back. "You're in love."

Rodney sputtered on his coffee. "What!"

"You, Rodney McKay, are in love." John said again with a bigger grin.

"No I'm not!" He insisted, but it only fueled to make John's knowing grin _even_ bigger, "We've been on _one_ date, _one!_ That's _way_ too short a time to fall in love!"

"You forget that you've been unofficially dating her since the first time you two met at a planned breakfast. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. In fact, I'm very happy to able to make that observation. So don't even try to deny it, cause I know love when I see it, and _you_, are in love." He said just before walking back in, leaving Rodney with his own thoughts.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy like she hadn't felt since leaving Earth for the Pegasus galaxy. Her shift didn't start until the afternoon so she decided to take a walk and maybe watch the sun rise from the pier. She threw her clothes on and grabbed a coffee on the way from the cafeteria.

She sat in the same place she had last night, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the sun as it lazily made it way up. She could feel the wind tousling her hair. She had never felt so content in her life. _Life is great._ She smiled.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned only to see Lt. Isabella Sanchez, the only friend from the SGC that Alex had known _before_ coming to Atlantis. She had been transferred a few months before Alex herself. Isabella was Hispanic in descent and born and raised in Chicago. If there was one thing Alex loved about her, it was her no nonsense attitude.

Alex smiled up at her. "Hey Isabel."

"Morning Alex." She said, taking a seat. "I was worried about you, ya know. You didn't even call me on the radio to let me know you were all right last night. I was tossing and turning for _hours_." She said grumpily.

"No you weren't." Alex said with some amusement.

"Yeah? Well how would you know girl?" She asked challengingly.

"Cause when I left you were snoring on the couch ahead of us. And it looked like you drooled on Major Lorne." She added playfully.

Isabella took a swipe at her head, which she ducked with a grin. Isabella smiled back. "So? Was he a jerk? What am I saying? Of _course_ he was a jerk. He's not going to turn into a perfect gentleman overnight, though if anyone could him do it, I'm sure it'd be you."

Alex looked reflective for a moment. "He was charming. He took care of me and _was_ a _perfect gentleman_."

Isabella looked at her unconvinced. "Not uh. Not McKay. He's an ass, he's full of himself-"

"He's funny, he's charming," Alex continued, "he's cute. Not to mention, he really _is_ a genius. And, he _is_ a perfect gentleman." She reiterated with a stupid smile, thinking of the night before. Never in a million years had she thought Rodney would wrap his arms around her and _cuddle. _That just wasn't a word that any sane person would apply to him. _He's such a sweetheart though._ She found herself thinking. Some of which, Isabella was able to pick up because her next sentence was, "Girl, you got it _bad_!"

That shook Alex out of her stupor. "What?"

"You got a thing for this guy! Before you got here, I don't think even his own _mother_ liked him, much less any sane girl on the face of the planet, this one _or_ Earth, but here you are proving me wrong. Damn girl, I did _not_ see this coming." She finished, shaking her head.

"I don't have a 'thing' for him. It was just the one date!" She insisted.

Isabella looked at her with disbelief. "Honey, if you got the infamous Rodney McKay to be a _gentleman_ last night, then I can _guarantee_you, he'll be asking for your hand before you know it. I'm not saying this to scare you off, but to warn you. If you ain't going to be serious with him, if you can't see yourself settling down with him someday with little Rodneys running about, then you need to stop this _now_, before you get in too deep and _both_ your hearts end up broken." Isabella squeezed Alex's shoulder comfortingly, not that she noticed. _God, what am I going to do?_

**Author's note:** Wow! This chapter turned out so much better than the original chapter 14 that I'm very happy I decided to redo it. I really loved writing this. Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?15**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I expect some butt kissing! I just had to completely rewrite this stupid chapter so now I have like alternate versions. If you want the original, email me and I'll send it as an attachment, otherwise, enjoy cause this one took twice as long!

Rodney walked back into his lab in a daze. _Was John right? Am I in love?_ _I mean, yeah, she's easy to talk to, she's smart enough to understand what I'm saying, she's got the best sense of humor, not to mention she's beautiful. _At this point his thoughts had taken on a noticeable dreamy quality. _And when she walks into a room it's like time stops, just for her. _Rodney stopped that train of thought before it could get out of hand and continue endlessly. _But can I see myself with her in 10 years though? _He wondered. _Yes. _The answer took him by surprise. _Oh wow, I am in love!_

He wasn't sure what to do with this new information. Just thinking of her made his chest tight and want to rush out of the lab to find her and tell her. _Be smart, Rodney. You don't want to suffocate her. I know, _he thought, _I'll ask her on another date and try to find out how she feels about me._

For the next half hour, he sat in front of an Ancient device while staring out into space with a silly grin on his face as he practiced saying _I love her _in his head. Every time he said it, he felt closer and closer to exploding with the knowledge. _I really love her!_

He might have even continued to do nothing else for the rest of the day, until Kavanaugh came in and scoffed when he saw Rodney, mumbling about lovesick puppies and how he should have gotten the job. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor long enough to at least _pretend_ to fiddle with the Ancient tennis ball, although the silly grin never left his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Alex sat at a table in the cafeteria with a full tray of food that she was picking at, her thoughts too troubled to allow her to eat. _It's not like we have to break up or anything, right? I mean, neither one of us is in too deep just yet, and who knows, maybe, over time, we actually will fall in love._

She knew she cared for Rodney deeply, but did she love him? She wasn't sure. Yeah, they got along great, and their date had been something out of the movies, and she loved spending time with Rodney. Even when he wasn't there, thoughts of Rodney would fill her head at the oddest moments since their date. Like getting mashed potatoes for lunch yesterday, she thought of how he had tried to build a 3-D model of Atlantis for her to show her where the power couplings were located by using peas. She smiled at the memory. _He's so sweet. And when he's excited, he gets the cutest look on his face, I just want to kiss him. _Woah! Where had _that_ thought come from? she wondered.

Well, she didn't have to do anything about the Rodney situation for a while, right? They hadn't reached the point of no return by saying those three words, right? Alex felt relieved. She was probably worrying for no reason. Rodney didn't feel that way about her and probably wouldn't for quite some time if she knew _anything_ about guys and commitments. That gave her more than enough time to fall in love if they were meant to be.

She smiled. _I can't believe I got so worked up over nothing._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney had tired of forcing himself _not_ to go looking for Lexi after dinner came and passed. _All right. _He thought. _I've waited long enough. Now, I'm going to ask her out on another date._

With resolve on his face, and confidence in his heart ever since he had realized he loved her, he left to find Lexi. It took him 15 minutes of asking around before he finally got frustrated enough to use the comm. He spoke into it as professionally as he could, aware that other people would hear the broadcast. "Lt. Taylor, can I get a 10-forward on your position."

There was silence for a moment before an amused voice came back on, "Sitting slouched, with my legs stretched out in front of me." Was that laughter he could hear coming over the comm.? He smiled at her answer and went to reply when she came back on with a fake stage whisper, "So what's _your_ position, Rodney? And what are you wearing, Major Lorne wants to know." She added this last part after Rodney heard Major Lorne himself ask in the background. _So much for professionalism._

"Uhhh." He came back on the comm., not sure what he should answer or even _if_ he should. Lexi saved him from the dilemma by saying with a teasing voice, "Follow the noise that's coming down the hall from the game room."

Extremely curious, Rodney headed off in that direction.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

When he arrived, to his great surprise, it looked like the soldier's poker night had gone insane. Most of the soldiers were sitting, or leaning against the walls watching the 5 soldiers in the center of the room. There, sat Lexi, Col. Sheppard, Major Lorne, Ronan and a Hispanic, female Lt. All in varying states of inebriation.

He could see empty bottles of what looked like moonshine littering the floor and 5 shot glasses on the table. Col. Sheppard was grinning stupidly, but hadn't lost all control just yet as he wasn't slurring too badly so far. Major Lorne on the other hand was three sheets to the wind and laughing so hard he was falling out his chair, so Ronan, who looked a lot looser than normal, had to keep grabbing him by his vest and pulling him back up. Lexi and the other Lt. looked buzzed, but nothing more. And Rodney soon found out why.

Every time one of them won a hand, the winner had to take a shot to even the field. Lexi and the Lt. barely had any chips left, so that explained why weren't completely drunk.

No one had seen Rodney enter, so he took a position near the wall to watch, with a _very_ amused grin on his face. He had never seen his friends drink before and was curious as to what stupid things they might do.

Lexi was very obviously cheating, which was why so many people were laughing. She would lean over and actually _squint_ at either Col. Sheppard's or Major Lorne's hand, at one point even grabbing Sheppard's hand to hold it still while she looked. The two men were too drunk to realize or care anymore as she steadily started winning back her money, but also drinking more.

Rodney decided to intervene before she got too drunk and he wouldn't be able to ask her out like he had been planning. Plus, he really didn't relish holding her hair while she barfed.

He walked up to the table with the intent of leaving with her, but when she saw him, she shoved Lorne out of his seat where he fell to the floor and promptly passed out. Patting the chair with a grin, she turned back to cheating off of Sheppard who was just now starting to realize what she was doing. Rodney sat down and was immediately given Lorne's hand.

This was how Rodney had gotten roped into playing the best hands of poker in his life and swearing off liquor for as long as he lived.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney woke up the next morning to barfing sounds not too far away. As his senses finally returned to him, he realized he was in the infirmary and the barfing sounds were coming from Col. Sheppard who looked decidedly green as he filled a bucket two beds over. Beckett was standing next to him, rubbing his back as he turned his stomach inside out.

The Hispanic Lt. from the night before was in the bed between his and John's and was blissfully unconscious. Rodney turned over on the bed and spotted Lexi sitting up on the bed next to his and looking like she had the migraine from hell, and on her other side was Major Lorne, who a nurse was cleaning vomit off of while he slept.

Rodney felt very shitty himself. His head was pounding and his stomach felt queasy, although he didn't think he'd have to barf. _Someone kill me now!_ He thought with a groan as he rubbed his face. Dropping his hand, he saw Lexi smiling at him carefully as if unsure if smiling would make her head explode. Rodney noticed she had an IV in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered with a wince.

Rodney groaned in response as he turned to lay on his back. "What happened last night?" he asked himself aloud.

"You played one of the best games of poker in your life. Although to be honest, we were all considerably drunk when you joined us so it wasn't really a fair match."

Rodney smiled, as more memories of the night before returned. _I won like $200._ He leaned back on his side to look at her.

"You don't look so bad." He said.

She glared. "That's because I didn't win _one_ _hand_ after you joined the table. You're splitting your winnings you know." She said matter of factly.

Rodney smiled. _Now or never. _"I'll split my winnings with you, _if_.." He put his finger to his lips and thought hard, just as she done the week before. "You go out on a date with me."

Alex looked a little surprised at his request for a moment, then, slowly smiling she said, "You're on. Just tell me when and where." Giving him an exaggerated wink and holding her finger up in the universal gesture of _shhh _she disconnected her IV and slowly walked out the door on tiptoes while Carson was still distracted and nurse had her back turned.

When John finally stopped emptying his stomach and laid back down exhausted, Carson saw that Rodney was awake and rushed over with another bucket.

"Ugh. Don't need that." Rodney said disdainfully.

Carson humored him, putting the bucket within reach. "If I were you lad, I'd at least _pretend_ to be barfing in it when Weir comes down ta talk to you all. Maybe she'll be lenient since you're all so miserable." Suddenly Carson's eyes got wide, "Wait a minute, where the lass? Nurse? Where is Taylor?" He said looking around the floor as if expecting to find her there.

Rodney just smiled. _It was so worth it._

**Author's Note:** I was planning on having this chapter be about their next date and the all the drama of it, but I've decided to do a few more bonding moments between them and I thought the idea of drunk poker night was too funny to not write. Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?16**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Unbelievable sappiness warning! If you have or can get "When I fall in love" by Josh Groban and Celine Dion or"When You say you love me,"keep it handy. I'm on a Josh Groban kick for some reason.

It was three days later when Rodney was finally ready to tell her when to be ready. He had traded for another of the weird blue rose-hibiscus flowers and attached a small note to it that simply said. "8 PM Tomorrow Night. I'll pick you up. Wear something nice. –RM" He left it in her quarters after jimmying the crystals.

It was a little clichéd, but he had seen enough chick flicks lately to know that women loved stuff like that. He had the whole night planned down to a 'T' and felt confident that he could pull it off. He had gotten John _and_ Carson involved to make sure that the evening was perfect. After they had bickered for 10 minutes over what he and Lexi should have for dinner, he gave them assignments. Carson was to set something up so that they could eat out on the pier and Sheppard was in charge of lighting and music, which he did with relish Rodney thought. He had seen John sneaking around and bartering the day before. Now, Rodney just had to talk to one of the cooks and bribe him into making something special.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex was exhausted when she got off work that day. She stumbled into her room and collapsed onto her bed, one arm thrown over her eyes. It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. One of the scientists had wandered off and gotten lost requiring her to hike out to the farthest wing and back, carrying his stuff when he got too tired. Then Weir had finally caught up to her about the poker game and how she expected her officers to set _good_ examples for their subordinates. And to top it all off, she hadn't seen Rodney _again_ today. In fact, she hadn't seen him since that morning in the infirmary. They were both too busy apparently.

Stretching, Alex sat up to take off her boots before heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. She saw something that made her freeze halfway there. Instead of the coffee mug with the blue flower Rodney had given her, there was a delicate glass vase with _two_ blue flowers in it. _How did he get in?_ she wondered, before remembering who she was talking about.

Walking closer to the vase, she noticed that one of the flowers had a tag. Lifting it carefully so that she could read it, she smiled. _Tomorrow, huh? That'll give me enough time to find something stunning to wear. He won't know what hit him!_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Lexi had traded the second half of her shift to a SSgt. in exchange for doing his swing shift over the weekend, leaving her free after lunch to spend as much time as she needed getting ready. But first, she had had to enlist help, which is where Isabella had come in.

"If you don't hold still girl, you're going to look like a Power Puff girl!" She said when Alex fidgeted again. Isabella was trying to put on her makeup to match the slinky black dress Isabella had somehow found. It was a size too big, but Alex didn't mind, as the extra fabric gave the dress a flowing quality.

"What do you think he has planned?" Alex asked for the 5th time.

Isabella sighed. "I don't know already! Stop asking. You have 2 hours left before your date, and I haven't even _started_ on your hair!"

It was Alex's turn to sigh. She was all about minimal effort and simple results, but it seemed that that was out of the question when Isabella got involved. _At least I'll look great._ She thought.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney paced the room again. Carson stepped into his path, effectively stopping him. "What?" Rodney snapped.

Carson simply ignored him while he tried to fix the collar of Rodney's shirt. John sat at the desk in the corner looking amused. He'd decided to invite Carson to the pre-date jitters, hoping he would have a calming effect on Rodney. _Not working so far._

They'd managed to wrangle Rodney into wearing a suit coat over his plain blue dress shirt, minus the tie since they couldn't hold him still long enough to get it on, and dress pants. Carson unbuttoned the top button of the shirt to get more leeway to straighten the collar, but it was too late and Rodney was off pacing again.

"You know lad, I could give you a mild tranquilizer to take off the edge." McKay looked like he was about to say something biting when Sheppard interrupted, "Yeah, Rodney, that might help. Just enough to calm your nerves so you don't look like a jackass with your hands shaking. But you can't drink alcohol then." He warned.

"I couldn't find any anyways. Just chilled apple cider in a bottle."

Carson took that as the closest he was going to get to an okay from Rodney and left to get the mildest tranquilizer he could find.

Rodney continued to pace, his hands now sweaty and indeed starting to shake slightly as John had said before, when Carson returned apparently empty handed. Rodney hadn't even noticed he'd left.

Carson walked over to Sheppard and made a telling gesture with his eyes while patting his pocket. John nodded and went on Operation: Distract Rodney. He walked in front of Rodney, who rammed into him, at the same time Beckett 'bumped' into Rodney, causing a three man pile-up. "Watch it Rodney!" Sheppard said as he continued walking passed McKay and Carson retreated back the desk, giving Sheppard a smile and a nod.

The effects of whatever Beckett had lightly jabbed in Rodney's butt took place slowly and were hardly noticeable at first. His jerky pacing became smoother and his fidgeting hands were suddenly thrust in his pants pocket once they stopped jerking. His slightly erratic breathing slowed so it was closer to normal, and his face lost the panicked look it had had before, now merely looking nervous instead of terrified. He also lost the guarded look in his eyes. Sheppard looked to Beckett to give his approval.

Spinning on his heel, Rodney turned to look at Sheppard. "Everything is set up, right?" He asked. Sheppard nodded. "Carson?"

"Aye lad. Like we told you the last two times, everything is fine. You're going to be fine. Tonight is going to be perfect." Beckett soothed.

Rodney nodded before glancing at his watch and saying, "It's time."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney paused outside Lexi's door to take a deep breath before making his presence known. The door hissed open almost immediately and there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment, before he said in a slightly strangled tone of voice, "You look beautiful." She looked down shyly before looking up again. "Thanks."

The moment was ruined when Isabella came out with a camera, grabbing Alex's arm and shoving her in Rodney's arms. She immediately took the picture before they could move or even look at the camera. "Oops," she said, "I forgot to tell you to say 'cheese.'"

"Oh, Rodney, allow me to introduce you to my friend. Rodney McKay meet Isabella Sanchez, Isabella, meet Rodney McKay."

Rodney's mouth suddenly went dry. _Isabella? As in Isabel? As in our future daughter?_

Alex continued on, "She's my best friend. We both transferred from the SGC. And before that, we were in basic together."

Rodney nodded, "Nice to meet you Isabella."

She nodded back, giving him a warning glare while saying, "You hurt my girl, I'll kill you and throw you to whatever lives in the water." Before walking off.

Rodney broke the silence they were left in with Isabella's departure. "Well, I don't care what they say, she seems like a lovely girl."

Alex laughed, taking his arm. _Here we go._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex daintily wiped her face to make sure none of the cheese-baked chicken had remained behind to embarrass her. She took a mint from her purse, offering one to Rodney. As she reached over to give it to him though, their hands touched and the moment seemed to freeze. Rodney pulled away first and asked, "Would you like to dance?" while offering her his hand.

She looked up surprised. "Dance?" her voice cracked. "Uh Rodney, I don't really dance." She finished lamely, not making eye contact and blushing brightly. Rodney stepped closer and hunched down so he was face to face with her. "I'm sensing there is a story here."

When Alex flushed again, he knew he was right. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I can't dance either. I'll just kind of sway while stepping on your feet." She laughed and the tension evaporated.

"I can't dance to modern music. My mom made me take ballroom dancing until I turned 18." She said looking down while her face flushed.

"So?" asked Rodney, "The way I see it, you're one up on me." She looked up confused. "At least _you _can do a mean foxtrot." He finished holding his hand out to her again. This time she accepted with a smile.

Rodney fished a remote out of his pocket and hit a button and suddenly "When I Fall In Love" by Josh Groban and Celine Dion came on as Rodney led her closer to the end of the pier where she could see candles had been lit all along the edge so they wouldn't fall off.

Rodney held her in a loose grip with half a foot in between them. He was going to let her decide how they should do this. She smiled, "I don't have cooties." She said softly. Rodney grinned and pulled her closer, swaying gently along with the music.

They danced for close to 45 minutes before she told them that they should probably call it night since it was just after midnight and they both had to work in the morning. "Okay," Rodney agreed, "one last song?" he asked. She nodded and "When you Say you Love me" came on.

All too soon the song ended and Rodney offered her his arm. "Common, I'll take you back."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

They had once again had a successful date, but now came the part that still made Rodney's heart thud. _The end of the date. What do I do!_ He asked himself in a panick.

Alex took the lead though, grabbing his collar and pulling him close as she brushed her lips against his. He responded in kind a moment later. By mutual agreement, they broke the kiss, not wanting it to lead any further that night, and when Alex was still close enough to his face to kiss him, she looked into his eyes. Something she shouldn't have done.

She could see the love in his eyes and she panicked, Isabella's words coming back to haunt her, '_end it before both your hearts get broken.' _She still wasn't sure if she loved him and there were no guarantees that she ever would. There was only one thing she _did_ know. If they got anymore serious, one of their hearts, most likely Rodney's, would be broken when he found out she didn't love him back. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she tried to speak.

"Rodney, tonight, was, it was perfect. You were perfect. But, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sorry!" she stuttered, pulling out of his grasp and quickly entering her room, the door sliding shut behind her.

_What the hell just happened?_ Was all Rodney could think as he stared at her door.

**Author's Note**: Cliffhanger or what! I rule! The next chapters are going to have time gaps, nothing big, but like "1-3 weeks later" kind of stuff. Don't worry, they get back together before long. The more you guys review, the quicker I'll write the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?17**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm trying to keep this kid friendly, so don't make any requests for anything graphic! Not that anyone has, but you never know. Adult situations in this chapter, although I think it's pretty funny.

Rodney pounded on John's door until it slid open and John stood half dressed wearing boxers and his vest holding his 9mil in his hand. "What is it?" He slurred, sleepily.

Rodney pushed past him to enter the room. "Lexi just broke up with me!" His voice was somewhere between wanting to cry and needing to rage.

That seemed to wake John up. "Wait, start from the beginning and tell me everything." Rodney told the story as quickly as he could while pacing, very upset, until he got to what had happened at her door and how she had reacted.

"SO?" Rodney demanded, "what did I do wrong?"

John sat there quietly for a minute. "I don't think _you_ did anything."

"What does _that_ mean!"

"Well," said John slowly, "it sounds like maybe _she's_ afraid of commitment. I'm starting to think it's a miracle you two got together in _any_ timeline, what with your complete lack of knowledge about the fairer sex and her being gun-shy about committing."

"Well, how do I change her mind?" Rodney asked miserably. He did seem to have awful luck with women. It was ironic that he was finally ready to make a commitment to a woman that wasn't.

"There's nothing you _can_ do." John said sadly. "Just give her time to miss you." He rested his hand on Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney collapsed into a chair dejectedly and dropped his head in his hands, heartbroken.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It had been three weeks since that fateful day, and Rodney was still moping about. He had trouble focusing on his work, and his appetite had suddenly fled. The only thing that seemed to help, even a little bit, was getting what Sheppard referred to as, as his "Lexi fix." He had memorized her schedule so that he could walk by at least once a day to get just a glimpse of her. In his opinion, she looked just as miserable as him. _So why'd she do it?_

He was in fact, headed to get his "Lexi fix" of the day, when he realized that she wasn't there. And no one had covered her position, leaving the post with only one guard. Slightly worried, he walked over to the soldier and asked him where Lt. Taylor was.

"She's really sick sir. Last I saw her, she was in the infirmary."

Rodney's eyes bugged out. _She's sick? How sick? Dying kind of sick? What's wrong with her? Oh no, maybe she got some off-world disease that's dissolving her organs! _He thought. He started making his way to the infirmary with more and more gruesome fates imagined for her, so that by the time he arrived, he was out of breath and almost hyperventilating.

His eyes darted all over the room but there was no one in any of the beds. "Carson!" He shouted.

The burly Scot ran out of his office, looking for what injury might have befallen Rodney to make him yell like that. "What is it lad? Are you hurt?"

"No! Where's Lexi? I heard she was in here, very ill."

Carson looked at Rodney sadly, "She's gone."

Rodney turned white and Carson, realizing his error, grabbed Rodney's arm and propelled him to a bed all the while talking, "She's not dead! I meant gone as in gone to her quarters for rest. She's much too light of a sleeper to get any rest here, and since her condition doesn't warrant constant medical supervision, I released her to her quarters."

McKay had finally gotten some color back in his face and Carson was just relieved the man hadn't passed out. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ach, nasty case of the flu, although it fortunately isn't affecting her stomach, she's got every other symptom you can get. I have a nurse checking her hourly to make sure her fever doesn't get any higher. It seems pretty level at 102 degrees."

"Can I see her?" Rodney asked, his eyes pleading.

"There's a chance that she'll give it to you, ya know. She's still contagious. I can't force you to stay away from her, but keep in mind, she may get you sick."

"I just want to make sure she's alright." Rodney said miserably.

Carson took pity on him. "I'll give you a vitamin B and C shot to boost your immune system, but I make no guarantees." He warned.

Rodney nodded and Carson left to get a syringe, talking while working. "You know Rodney, when someone is sick, they're also kind of vulnerable. They don't feel good, so their feelings aren't as guarded, and they tend to say more than they mean to." Rodney frowned, _is he trying to tell me something?_

Beckett, noticing his look, frowned himself and jabbed Rodney in the arm with the needle. "Ow!" "Oh shut it you dense man! I'm trying to tell you that if you want to find out why she up and dumped you, now would be a good time. Just be gentle and quiet and maybe she'll talk to you. Now get out of here." He said, grumbling about the idiocy of lovesick men as Rodney took off.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney decided to knock on her door instead of chiming. It just seemed like something you would do on a sick person's door. He heard a weak, muffled, "Come in." as the doors slid open.

He stepped in quickly and got his first glance at how sick she was. She was sprawled under the covers, which were everywhere, and had a pillow clasped tightly over her head. He could see various glasses and tissues on her nightstand. She still hadn't noticed who had entered.

Walking closer and remembering Carson's words, he knelt down and put a hand on her back, _is she shivering?_ while he asked, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

The pillow immediately left her head and she blinked fuzzy eyes at him. "Rodney? What are you doing here?"

"Carson sent me to check on you." He said only partially lying. "I promise I won't try anything, I just want to make sure you're alright." He said gently.

It seemed to be the right approach because she just blinked confused eyes at him and said, "okay." And laid back down, putting the pillow firmly over her head as she continued to shiver.

He couldn't help but smile at the pathetic picture she made. _Maybe I can help with the shivering. _He told himself to explain the urgent need he had to hold her in his arms. He put his hand on her back again and gently rolled her over enough that he could lay on the very edge of the bed. When he released her, she immediately snuggled into him with a sigh, discarding her pillow in favor of Rodney's warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders. She wrapped her own arms around him, like he was a teddy bear and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Rodney." She murmured.

"For what?" He murmured back.

"Being here." She said, drifting off to sleep not long after, his hand rubbing slow circles on her back.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was sometime in the early morning when Rodney woke and up realized two things almost instantly. The first, was that Lexi's fever had broken although she was still snuggled in his arms. The second, was that her snuggling had aroused a lower part of his anatomy. Willing himself to think of Ronan doing a striptease helped until Lexi sighed and again burrowed into him. _Shit! What am I going to do? She can't wake up with me like this! _He did his best to gently roll her back as he rotated so that he was in a sitting position and was just about to rise when she snaked an arm around his waist to pull him back, her forearm brushing against his problem. Rodney froze and didn't even breath, hoping she was still too much asleep to have noticed anything. That delusion was broken though as he heard a muffled giggle from behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut._ Just kill me now._

"Rodney?" Alex asked, her voice still muffled from being face-first in the covers.

"Hmmm?" He tried, his voice sounding much too high.

"Are you packing?"

_What?_ He wondered. _For a trip?_

"Like a gun?" She clarified.

"Of course not!" He responded without thinking. _Crap! _She had given him a perfect out and he hadn't taken it. _I am so stupid! _He clenched his eyes shut again.

"Rodney?" She asked again.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice strangled.

She must have lifted her head off the bed because her next words were clear. "Sorry I got you so worked up." He could _hear_ the smile in her voice.

"Yes, well, I'll just be going then, hmmm?" He asked in the same high-pitched tone of voice, sliding off the bed and practically diving for the door. Before they slid shut again though, he distinctly heard her giggle into a pillow. _Awww damn!_

_Author's Note: _I laughed my butt off when I reread it, so I decided to leave it as is and we'll have the eventual conversation between them in the next chapter or two. I've never written so much in my _life_!


	18. Chapter 18

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?18**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Okay, I _was_ going to kill Isabella in this chapter, but I've decided to let her live. Enjoy!

If there was one good thing to come out of the 'incident' in Alex's quarters, it was that they were able to talk again. Albeit, still awkwardly and not very often, but talking all the same. Rodney felt like maybe this might be his second chance, but he was determined not to make a move at all. If her problem _was_ commitment, then he'd wait and hope she'd get over it. The best thing he could do, was back off completely and see her only when _she _sought _him_ out.

So far, it didn't seem to be working. Now they only spoke when they bumped into each other accidentally. More than anything, Rodney wanted to go to her, but it seemed John or Carson was always there when he was feeling weak. It had been nearly two months since that day, and he hadn't spoken to her in amlost 6 days. It was killing him! He hoped she got over her issues quickly because this not being together was driving him insane.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex was sipping coffee morosely when someone grabbed her arm and bodily hauled her to a balcony. It was Isabella.

"What do you want?" She asked depressed. She had been sulky and down ever since the night of their second date. _I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?_ she often found herself wondering.

"We need to talk girl." Isabella said seriously.

"About what?" She asked, piteously.

"That attitude for one. And you moping around for another. It's obvious that being away from McKay is making you miserable, so why don't you get back together?"

Alex looked at her in shock. "Don't you remember what you said? About getting our hearts broken?"

Isabella smacked her lightly upside the head. "I said if you weren't going to be serious that you should break it off, not if he makes you really happy that you should break his _heart_! Look, girl, I know you're scared. None of your past relationships ever worked out well, but it is making you _miserable_ being without him and I know he's just miserable without you. Just kiss and make up already, will you?"

"It's not that simple!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes moist. She brushed at them, "I saw love in his eyes that night. I don't know if I love him yet and I don't want to hurt him more by trying to find out."

Isabella decided to take a different approach with her stupid friend. "You know how it feels like you heart is broken right now?" Alex nodded. "Like it'll never be whole again? Like every guy you ever meet will never compare to McKay?" Alex continued to nod, "Do you remember the way you felt when he walked into a room? Like your day had just gotten better? Or the little touches he was so fond of, the way they made you feel? Do you remember being in his arms when he kissed you and wanting to be _nowhere_ else?" Alex nodded sadly.

Isabella shouted the next part, hoping to get it through her stupid friend's head, "That's _love_ you idiot! You love him with every part of your being! A _blind_ man could see that! Now go find him and make up."

Alex was crying now, "How can you know that it's love?"

Isabella sighed, "Say this with me: I'm in love with Rodney McKay."

"I'm in love with Rodney McKay." Alex said confused. _How is this supposed to help?_

"Again. With more feeling."

"I'm in love with Rodney McKay."

"Once more, like you _really_ mean it."

"I am in _love_ with Rodney McKay."

"Now, how does that make you feel, saying that?"

Alex paused, thinking. It felt like her chest was going to explode and all the melancholy of the past weeks had disappeared. _I am in love with Rodney McKay. Oh God, I love Rodney McKay!_ She thought joyously. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had loved him since he challenged her to carry him back. _All this time, and I never knew it. Oh, I must have broken poor Rodney's heart!_

She turned to Isabella, "What do I do now? He's not going to want to be with me after all I put him through."

"Are you kidding me? If you so much as looked at him the right way, he'd make out with you in front of the _whole_ _base_. The only person more oblivious to your obvious love is _you_. You two are _so_ happy together and I _know_ you both love each other, so what's the problem now? I know he'll take you back, all you gotta do is _ask_."

Alex was so happy at the moment, nothing could have dragged her down. She jumped forward, grabbing Isabella in a huge bear hug. "What would I ever do without you?" she cried.

"Live a lonely life? Now go get your man, you're making me late for my shift."

Alex turned back briefly at the door to look at Isabella. "Thank you. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for." Then she started running off down the hall as Isabella watched her disappear, a satisfied grin on her face.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex ran to Rodney's lab only to discover him missing. The Czech man she had originally thought was Russian directed her the jumper bay. She thanked him while running off.

It seemed to take forever to reach the room and when she did, she was out of breath. She skidded to a stop at the doorway, her shoes making a loud squeaking sound and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Apparently, Rodney and Col. Sheppard had been giving a seminar on both flying and repairing the puddle jumpers to the 20 or so scientists and soldiers standing in the room. Every pair of eyes were on her, but all she could see were Rodney's, which had a painfully hopeful look to them at her arrival. A soldier coughed and suddenly she was reminded of just how large of an audience she had attracted. _Oh god, is that Weir and Beckett? What are they doing here?_

Her face flushed red in embarrassment at what she must have looked like to come flying in there and she gave a quick, "Sorry!" while backing out of the room as fast as she could without running. She made it as far as the control room when she heard running feet behind her. She turned as Rodney nearly ran her down, catching her arms and pulling her close to his chest so she didn't fall. It was strangely reminiscent of the time she tripped off world.

"Were you looking for me?" His chest rumbled.

"Yes." She said, their faces so close she could kiss him.

"I'm assuming from the look on your face that you wanted to tell me something good?" He asked, his voice taking on an almost husky tone as he drew ever nearer.

Now she smiled. She tried to show every bit of love she could in her eyes as she said, "Yes."

_Okay. _Rodney thought desperately, _time to put it all on the line. Either she loves me or she doesn't._

"Alexis Taylor, I _love_ you."

Alex grinned even harder, "I love you too, Rodney."

The look of joy on his face was priceless. He brought his hands up from her arms to either side of her face as he kissed her for all he was worth. _Yes! _She answered his passionate kiss and he tangled one hand in her hair. When they heard clapping though, they broke off the kiss, while still remaining tightly embraced. Rodney wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug, his face next to her ear.

Elizabeth looked on with a huge smile on her face as she applauded the two lovers. John and Carson were looking like Christmas had come early and were giving each other high-fives and slaps on the back. _It's about time. _She thought._They've only got 8 months to go before conception._

_**Author's Note:** _Okay, if you are a studious reader, you know that this story hasn't occurred over 8 months, but more like three months. However, I don't want to write forever so we're skipping ahead. I do have a question for you all though. Should I bring Isabel into the story at all? Should Alex find out about her first or remain blissfully unaware of her?


	19. Chapter 19

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?19**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I got more requests to bring Isabel in, so I'm writing her in, but I don't want it to be a huge issue between the couple, so there will be a lot of introspection showing why it isn't in the next chapter. Hope that makes everyone happy! Oh and I'm skipping ahead like half a year, so take a deep breath and get over it. :) Getting really tired of writing and school starts Tuesday.

It was on a briskly cold morning that found Rodney keeping pace with Col. Sheppard as they jogged the twelfth and final lap around the tower before walking two more as their cool down. _Three miles. Who'd have thought? _Rodney thought happily to himself. It was at Lexi's insistence that he started jogging. He went with John twice a week and Lexi only once because she _really_ liked to go far. Well, 4 and a half miles, out to the far pier and back, but John was nice enough to reduce two of his four weekly runs to accommodate Rodney better.

The last six months of dating Lexi had been the happiest in his life. He still couldn't believe half a year had passed since that fateful day in the gate room. Time just seemed to pass faster since he'd met Lexi. But he tried not to think of time passing too much as it made him uncomfortable. _In two months, Isabel is conceived. _

He still hadn't told Lexi about it yet and knew he would have to, sooner rather than later. It was one of the main reasons he still hadn't _been_ with her in that way yet. There were a few times that past month that she made her wishes clear that it more than fine with her, but Rodney had made excuses and taken off. He just couldn't go through with it when such a huge secret was hanging over his head. It seemed dishonest to him. And he didn't want to remember their first time by it. So they waited.

Rodney snapped himself out of his ponderings to talk to John about something that had been on his mind for the last 3 weeks. "Hey John?" He asked.

Sheppard looked over at Rodney, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering," he tried to say with as little of the discomfort he was feeling to come out. "Okay, here's the thing. I want to ask Lexi to marry me." He blurted out finally.

John smiled back at him, no trace of surprise on his face. "Figured you'd be asking her soon."

"Really?" Rodney asked interested.

John just smiled back. "So what's the problem? Can't find a ring? The right time? Too jittery?"

"I still haven't told her about Isabel." He admitted.

John frowned. "Why do you have to tell her at all?"

Rodney glared. "Cause it's the right thing to do. Because, every time we're almost together, I can't stop thinking of this huge secret I'm hiding from her. The thing is though, I know she's going to mad I kept it from her. I'm not sure how to tell her in a way that she knows that us being together, wasn't about just that. Does that make any sense?"

"Sort of." John drawled. "Maybe you should propose and _then_ tell her."

"Why?" asked Rodney, his forehead wrinkled.

"Well, _that_ way, she knows that even though you didn't tell her, you _do_ really love her."

"I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy." Rodney sighed. _Can't I catch a break, just one more time?_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex glared at Isabella and swatted her arm. "He is not!"

"Trust me girl," Isabella said in a knowing tone of voice. "He's going to ask soon."

"We haven't even…he takes off every time I've even _hinted_ at it! He is _definitely_ not ready to ask me to _marry_ him!"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt you know. I've seen this look in men's eyes before, he's gonna ask. I'm just telling you to prepare you, that's all."

_Could she be right? Is that why he's been so nervous lately? _Alex wondered.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Lexi?" He asked, walking into her quarters.

"Yeah, honey?" She asked, looking up from her desk where papers were spread out. Rodney grinned at the small thrill that went through him every time she called him that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us? On the pier?"

"Sure Rodney. What time?" She asked, trying to cover up her nerves at the invitation.

"I'll be by at 8. Wear something nice." And with a kiss, he left.

Oh god, Isabella was right! He is gonna ask me to marry him! 

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was a much calmer Rodney that waited in his quarters for their date that night. He had the ring in his pocket from his last trip to Earth.

"It's funny," John said from where he was slouched by the door. "You're calmer while waiting to ask her to _marry you_, than you were when you were _dating_."

"Yeah, well," he blustered. "I know she loves me now. She was a little hesitant about us in the beginning, but that's all over now. I know we're meant to be together and I think she does too."

"Awww! Look at you! I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic at heart, Rodney." John crooned.

Rodney glared at him. "You're just jealous cause Teyla's making you two take it slow."

Sheppard looked awkward now. "Yeah, well, the decision was mutual. And we've only been dating for like a month." He added defensively.

Rodney just smirked, point made.

"So, are you telling her about Isabel tonight?" He asked.

Feeling uncertainty for the first time that evening, he answered truthfully, "I don't know."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex was trying to get her breathing under control at Isabella's insistence. "Look, I don't why you so nervous Alex. You love the guy, right?" Alex nodded. "And he loves you, right?" another nod, "So just say 'yes.' You've had a whole day to consider it. Why the sudden nerves?"

"It's not nerves!" Alex exclaimed, "It's more like…I don't know, excitement. Anticipation! I'm gonna get _married_!"

Isabella smiled at her. "Not if you hyperventilate first. Now, do it with me, breathe in… breathe out…. breathe in…"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney chimed her door, and straightened his tie, the flowers getting in the way. He got a feeling of déjà vu when Isabella answered the door and pushed Alex out. Just like the first time they had gone out, her beauty almost made him gasp. She was wearing a clingy, red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and showed some cleavage while still leaving enough up to the imagination. She was wearing some sort of strappy sandle and was looking at him lovingly.

"You look beautiful." He found himself saying, huskily.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Alex replied, looking him up and down in his suit, _complete with tie,_ she noticed. She took the proffered flowers and handed them off to Isabella who had gotten the vase from their second date.

Rodney offered her his arm, and they walked off towards the pier and destiny.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but all this writing really is exhausting. I'm hoping to post the next chapter this evening when I get to writing it. I am now taking **ANY **request for romantic sappiness, as I want the next chapter to almost drown in it, cause there will be angst. So the more cute/sappy stuff that happens before, the better. Seriously, any suggestions are welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?20**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Here it is. The long awaited proposal. Enjoy!

Rodney led Alex back to the pier where they had really started as a couple. It was already dark out, the stars shining brightly in the clear sky, only one moon visible so far. The ocean was almost perfectly calm, with gentle waves reflecting the moonlight. She could see a small table and two chairs set up near the end of the pier.

Alex knew they wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed; ever since their third date when they'd been caught in quite a passionate kiss by Kavanagh, he'd spread the word not to wander out to that pier after dark should one value their eyesight. She'd never felt as fond for the man as she did in that moment, even though he had meant it mean spiritedly.

As they approached the table, she could see two plates covered with a silver lid, two champagne glasses, a dark green bottle cooling in an ice bucket and a bowl of strawberries. How he had gotten them though, was a mystery since they weren't part of the Deadalus' normal delivery. Small tea light candles lit the edge of the pier.

Rodney pulled out her chair with a flourish. _He's really going all out tonight. _She thought as she caught a wiff of their dinner. It smelled just like steak and mushrooms, but that wasn't possible was it? They hadn't found an animal that tasted like a cow and the Deadalus didn't stock it for Atlantis, claiming the cost was too high. _He must have called in a few favors I guess._

Rodney watched her take in the table setting with no small amount of glee. It had been harder than expected to get the strawberries and steak and he had ended up calling Sam Carter and explaining the situation. When he'd confessed to her that he wanted it because he'd intended to propose, she'd been all too happy to send a few strawberry bushes and some frozen steaks. _Tonight is going to be perfect._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

They had finished dinner about an hour ago and Rodney had asked her dance, which they'd been doing ever since. Sensing it was time, he led her back to the table with a nervous smile. He could feel a slight tremble in his hands and cursed internally. _Guess John was wrong about me not being nervous. _He again pulled out her chair for her and had a seat across from her.

He reached over to grasp one of her hands on top of the table, and it seemed to give him enough courage to speak. "So, Lexi, um, I guess, that, well, you know, and I think that, well, er… so?" he paused as she started to laugh. "What?" He asked slightly defensive. _Is she laughing at my proposal?_

"Rodney, I couldn't understand a word of what you were trying to get out! Take a deep breath, and try again. _This_ time in English." She finished with such a cute smile that he couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, um, I guess what I was trying to say was… well, you mean a lot to me. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Not like a normal person's a lot cause I think on a much grander scale. In layman's terms, I think the world of you." He said, gaining confidence with every word. "I don't know what I was doing before I met you, but it sure wasn't living. You've made me see the world in a whole new way. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me want to strangle you sometimes," he said with a rueful grin, "but most of all, you make me want to be a better man. Lexi, I have loved you since our second date. Through all that we've been through, through all the misunderstandings, I've learned one thing: I don't want to live without you." He dropped to one knee in front of her, looking at her shining eyes. He reached to get the ring and froze. _Where is it?_

He frantically started patting his pockets and searching the table.

"uh, Rodney?" Alex asked while he searched under the table.

"Just one second!" he called back.

"But, Rodney?" she tried again.

Something in her voice made him stop and look up. She had a very sheepish grin on her face and he soon found out why. In her right hand was the black velvet box he'd been searching for. "Sorry. I felt it in your pocket when we were dancing and…" she trailed off, blushing a brilliant red.

"You picked my pocket?" he asked amazed. Her silence gave him his answer. Reaching over and gently taking the box from her hand, he suddenly smiled. "You can also pick pockets, which is strangely, a turn on. Okay, so where was I? Oh! Alexis Marie Taylor, will you marry me?"

The tears were streaming down her face now, as she reached over and kissed him passionately. He pulled away after a minute and said, "This is really a kind of 'yes' or 'no' type question here."

She laughed, "_yes_, Rodney McKay. I _will_ marry you!"

Now _his_ eyes were moist. He tried to cover it up by embracing her and trying to wipe at them with his sleeve so she couldn't see, but she knew all the same. _We're getting married!_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

They stumbled their way into Alex's room, still tightly embraced and kissing. What had started out as a kiss of relief on Rodney's behalf at her answer had quickly turned into something more serious. They had been bumping into walls and doors while trying to get back to her room and not break off their kiss, which was almost indecent at that point.

Her hand snaked up his shirt that she had untucked in the hallway. She lightly dragged her nails down his side, feeling him break out in goose bumps as he gave the faintest moan of appreciation. He was currently trailing kisses down her throat while one hand cupped her cheek and the other rested lightly on her side. She smiled to herself at his actions. _He's so shy and he's trying so hard to be a gentleman. _If it was possible, she loved him even more for it.

She pulled him in the direction of her bed and he went willingly, now tracing a hand along the contours of her body. She moaned and pulled him down on top of her, still fully dressed. The motion seemed to snap him out of it.

"We can't." he whispered while still continuing to kiss her neck, she moaned again and Rodney froze. "Wait, Lexi, we can't." He said more clearly, catching her eye.

"Why not?" she asked frustrated.

"Because… uh." She took his stuttering as more shyness and unbuckled his belt. His hands caught hers.

"Because I have to tell you something first." He said, jumbling the words together. She stopped.

"What is it Rodney?" she asked, confused.

"Uhh." He sat back up pulling her with him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember the day you dragged me through the gate?" she nodded. "Okay, so a few days later, my team went to P4892 on a diplomatic mission." Her brow was furrowed now. _What is he trying to tell me here?_

He saw her look and got more flustered, the words coming out faster now. "Well, the local girl we first met by the gate seemed really familiar, well, not to me, not as first anyways. And then the leader on that world, Camen or something, told Col. Sheppard the story of how she got there and then he told me, and well, it made us all think that, well…."

"Rodney," she interrupted, "Are you trying to tell me you slept with the local girl?"

His eyes got impossibly large. "_Hell_ no! In fact, I count my blessings that Col. _Sheppard_ didn't! You know how _he _can be with local woman. I swear, he's like Captain Kirk of the Pegasus galaxy or something." He said, really getting into it now.

"Rodney? You were saying?" she prompted.

"Oh, yeah, so we took some DNA samples and it turnsoutshe'smydaughter. See? No big deal." He said, kissing her neck again.

"What!" she said, pushing him off. "You have a daughter you didn't know about? How is that even possible! You just got in this galaxy two years ago!"

"Well," Rodney said, desperately trying to smooth things over with her. He stood up and began to pace. "She's my _future_ daughter. We've been able to conclude that I somehow sent her through the gate_ and_ back in time. Probably because in four years, the sun closest to P4892 will be almost in the path of an oncoming wormhole, like what happened to SG-1. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not on my part, but that's probably why it happened." He said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Why would you send her through the gate alone?" Lexi wondered, not sure how she should feel about it.

"Well, apparently the Wraith invaded the city when she was three. I was the only one left, so I sent her through the Stargate but stayed behind for some reason. Most likely to activate the self-destruct."

"Okay," Lexi said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around it. "So when is she born? Not for a long time I'd imagine."

Rodney gave a nervous laugh. "Sooner than you'd think." He said, his voice unnaturally high-pitched.

Alex glared. "How soon is soon?"

Rodney tried to smile and failed miserably, the look turning into one of concern. "11 months from now."

Alex's eyes got huge, "But that would mean-"

"She's conceived in two months." Rodney finished with a wince, waiting for the explosion.

Alex swallowed carefully. "And the mother?" She asked, already really knowing the answer.

"That, would be you."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Author's note:** Damn I love that ending! I'm not feeling the love guys! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?21**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** Let's enjoy some well-deserved drama!

Alex had sat on her bed with her mouth hanging open for nearly two minutes, before Rodney could take it no longer.

"Lexi?" He asked tentatively. "Are you ok?"

Her head snapped in his direction with a glare. "How long have you known?" She demanded.

"Since the mission." Rodney said confused. _Did she not catch that part?_

"No. I mean, that _I_ was the mother. How long have you known?"

Rodney shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Uh, a little over a week after the mission."

He could see she was thinking back to what else had happened around then. Her eyes got wide. "That day in the gate room! You and Col. Sheppard were acting so bizarre! _That's_ when you knew?" Something else seemed to dawn on her. "Wait, if Col. Sheppard knows, who else does?"

"Errr…that would be, lets see here, uh, Carson, and Elizabeth. Oh and probably Teyla and Ronan too, although no one told them, I'm sure they figured it out once we started dating."

Her eyes filled with hurt now. "That's what this whole thing was? The dating, all of it, because you needed to have a _child_ with me?"

"NO!" Rodney shouted, afraid she might draw this conclusion. "If you remember back to when we first started hanging out, it was _before_ I knew you were the mother. I would have asked you out eventually. Finding out about Isabel just made me do it sooner."

"Isabel? Is _that_ the name of our daughter?" She asked distantly. Rodney was in front of her in an instant.

"I love you Lexi. I would have loved you no matter what. But as you probably figured out, I'm not so good with the ladies." He said blushing slightly. "The only thing the situation with Isabel did, was give me the confidence to ask you out."

"But you were really cheating."

Rodney had no idea what she was talking about.

"You _knew_ that we would work out when you _started_ this. _I_ didn't know that! _I_ had to go through all the doubts and fears while you were just kicking back cause you knew we'd eventually work out!" She said angrily. "How could you not have _told_ me! Didn't _I_, of all people, deserve to know?"

Rodney stood ramrod straight as he too was filled with anger. " 'Kicking back?' Do you have _any_ idea how nervous I was? You don't think it was _harder_ for me to ask you out, _knowing_ that it would one day result in a _kid_?" He looked at her astonished.

"I wouldn't _know_ how it feels, Rodney. No one bothered to _tell _me!"

"Lexi," he started, reasonably. "I love you. And I know you love me or you wouldn't have said 'yes' tonight. So we know that we have a kid in under a year, so what? Lots of couples plan it like that. And so we were one of the few couples that had a daughter before we even started dating, but it's not like we _both_ didn't have to try really hard to make us work. If you remember correctly, there was a time when you were so afraid we _wouldn't_ work, that you broke up with me." He took her hands. "I don't see how this new information changes anything. More than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He finished softly.

He could see the turbulence in her eyes when she looked back up him. "I need some time, Rodney." And slowly pulled her hands out of his.

Rodney nodded slowly and left, praying this was just another hurdle they had to get over.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney was staring off into space in his lab, when a hand on his shoulder brought him out of it. He turned and saw the one person he had not been expecting to see: Lexi. She hadn't talked to him for three days. Three days in which he was a nervous wreck, terrified she was going to dump him.

Quietly she asked, "Can we talk?"

Rodney's heart filled with dread as he led her to his office.

"I've been giving this whole situation a lot of thought and I think I've reached a conclusion." Rodney couldn't breathe. "I think…I think you were right, about us. I look at you, and I can _see_ the love the love in your eyes. And I know that you're not manipulative _enough_ to have orchestrated this whole thing because of some strange desire to have a kid with me. Mostly because I know you don't _like_ kids." She said with a small smile. Rodney released the breath he'd been holding. "I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to give up on us. It's going to take some time to get used to the idea of having a kid, since I wasn't planning on it for a few years if ever, but I'll get there, eventually. Most of all though, I want _us_ to be okay again. And I think I can manage that on one condition."

Rodney smiled, relieved. "Anything."

"Good," she smiled back, "Cause I'd like to meet my daughter."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Author's note:** I know this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to see if everyone was okay with the approach I was taking before continuing. I want Alex to meet Isabel. I have the perfect meeting planned, just waiting to see how you guys liked this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?22**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG for language.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** See note at bottom!

On the last chapter of Stargate: Atlantis…

"_It's going to take some time to get used to the idea of having a kid, since I wasn't planning on it for a few years if ever, but I'll get there, eventually. Most of all though, I want us to be okay again. And I think I can manage that on one condition."_

_Rodney smiled, relieved. "Anything."_

"_Good," she smiled back, "Cause I'd like to meet my daughter."_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Errrr…that may not be possible." Rodney stuttered.

"Why not?" Alex frowned.

"Well, she kind of forbid my team to come back or to reveal the results of the test. She said she'd rather not know." He said sheepishly.

"So you and I will go with another team as part of the regular check in.We don't tell her a thing.Hasn't Dr. Weir been sending Major Lorne's team to keep in touch?"

Rodney nodded.

"Good. Get me on that team the next time they go back to P4892 and I'll let you off the hook."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was exactly a week later when Rodney stood nervously next to Alex, the picture of calm, waiting to go through the Stargate to P4982 and his daughter. He'd had Alex's assurance that she wouldn't say anything or act weird towards Isabel, so as to keep in line with her wishes. He himself, had not wanted to go, but at a look from both Alex _and_ Weir he'd agreed to go through and wait at the gate with a Srgt. until Alex had returned from the town, and her unofficial meeting with Isabel.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Alex hissed as the gate address was dialed. "You're not even going to _see_ her!"

"But I'll _know_ she's there! Plus, I'm worried about what you might do when you finally meet her." He hissed back.

"I promised you that I wouldn't do anything obvious, what more do you want from me?"

Rodney wisely chose not to answer and instead walked through the gate before her.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Isabel had been sitting on the steps of the Stargate as she'd been prone to doing ever since Rodney McKay had come to her world all those months ago. She'd left her siblings to play at home, needing some time away from them. As she sat on the steps, drawing in the dirt, the Stargate came to life and she hurried away from it, raising her weapon and crouching behind the DHD.

She relaxed once she saw Major Lorne step through the gate accompanied by the rest of his team…and _McKay_. She frowned, hadn't she told him not to return? Her thoughts stilled as one more person stepped through the gate. She froze. After 19 years, it was improbable that she would remember the faces of her parents. Rodney's had only been slightly familiar. But the face of the woman who'd stepped out to stand next to Rodney, could only be one person. _Mom._

She'd be lying to herself if she had ever thought she didn't want to see her mother ever again. Somehow, when she'd first seen Rodney, it had been different. She had only vague memories of him. But with her mother, the memories started to flood back. Being held after scraping her knee, a gentle voice singing in the dark, a joyful smile, the feeling of being loved above all else.

She stood hesitantly and said something she hadn't said in many years. "Mom?"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex stepped through the gate, unsure of what she'd find on the other side. She stepped next to Rodney and smiled, grateful she was finally going to be able to see her daughter. Movement by the DHD caught her attention.

A pretty, small girl of about 20 or so was rising from a crouch. She had a look of such hope on her face it almost broke Alex's heart. _Wonder who she was expecting?_ Alex's first impression was that the girl was very petite and probably not very tough, but stopped her thoughts there as she reminded herself that _that_ was what others had thought of _her_ when she'd first enlisted, and she'd proven _them_ all wrong. Besides, it was often the small ones that had the most to prove and so had the most determination. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she was stunned to hear the one word come out of the girl's mouth. "Mom?"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Isabel needed no other confirmation once the female soldier's eyes had locked onto hers. She raced from the DHD to her mother's arms, crying the whole way. She had so desperately missed her mother. She hadn't even realized it until that very moment when she realized her mother was alive and _standing in front of her_. She hurled herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly, afraid her mother would disappear if she didn't.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Alex acted on instinct when the girl had flung herself at her. Not a soldier's instinct, but a mother's. She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, caressing her hair as she murmured comforting words to her. She could see Rodney's face over the girl's shoulder. It was a mixture of hurt and pride, the two emotions battling for dominance. She caught his eye and pride dominated as he sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a smile that seemed to say _my family._ She smiled at him before resuming her comforting words to Isabel.

"Honey, shhh, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Isabel finally calmed enough that she pulled away to better see her mother's face.

"Isabel." Was the only thing Alex needed to say to start off her daughter again as she was now laughing and crying at the same time.

"I missed you so much Mom." She said as she once again hugged Alex for all she was worth, though without the crying of before.

"So, yeah. So I guess I don't need to make introductions. Uh huh. Yep." Rodney trailed off, feeling left out.

Alex smiled at him and Isabel unwrapped an arm from her to open a spot for Rodney as she also smiled at him. "Come here Dad. I've got enough to go around."

Rodney thought his heart might burst at the words. _That's my family._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

They had been on the planet for two days, catching up as much as possible with Isabel without her revealing too much information about the future. Rodney was, for the most part, happy. He was back on good terms with Alex again and now his daughter too. She had even apologized for her attitude of more than half a year ago. He was still uncomfortable in her presence though, as if uncertain of how to act towards her. Especially when he made the offer for her to come back with them.

Her face fell, absolutely miserable. "I can't."

"Why not?" Rodney frowned.

"A lot of reasons. If I go with you, I might end up revealing something about the future, or changing it just by _being_ there. _Then_ there's the fact that I'll cease to exist at my current age once you repel the future Wraith attack. Would you really want to see me vanish into thin air?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in a way very reminiscent of Alex when she was proving a point. "Plus, I really do have a life here. I was _born_ on Atlantis, but I _grew_ up _here_. I don't really want to leave my family." She said, praying they'd understand.

Alex looked very sad at her response and Rodney looked thoughtful, as if working through her reasoning for anything that didn't add up. Alex nodded at her. "You're a grown up now. We can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I really wish you'd change your mind though. I never got to see you grow up…"

"No," said Isabel, smiling, "But you _will_. It would just be too weird going back to Atlantis when my home is here now." She paused, thinking hard, "Uhhh, what's the date?"

"March 22, 2006, why?" Asked Alex.

"You two just got engaged, right?" asked Isabel, gesturing towards her mother's new ring.

"Yes…"Alex drawled.

"Well, uh, see the thing is, that, well, you see," Alex grinned at her daughter's perfect McKayism. "I was born in late January of 2007." She blurted out.

"We know." Said Rodney simply.

"you do?" she asked, confused.

"Canec or whatever told us on our first trip."

"My father told you?" she asked incredulously as Rodney flinched the tiniest bit.

"Yeah."

"So you know that in about two months….?"

Rodney flushed the reddest Alex had ever seen him as she laughed. "Yeah, we know. I just refused to let him touch me until I had met you first." She teased them both as Isabel flushed and Rodney looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

"Mom!" "Lexi" they both whined in the same tone of voice. Alex just laughed.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was a teary-eyed Isabel and Alex that said goodbye at the gate, early the next morning. Rodney was standing a few feet away, still unsure how to act towards Isabel.

"If you have any problems, any at all, you know where to find us." Alex told her in a wavering voice. _Who knew I'd become so attached in so little time?_

"I know, Mom." She said embracing her mother. Stepping back, she turned to her father with her arms wide open and grinned. "Dad? I don't bite you know."

At an encouraging look from Alex, he stepped into the embrace, hugging her tightly. He stepped back awkwardly after a few moments.

Rodney turned towards the active wormhole, taking Alex's arm in his hand. With a final glance back at his daughter, he led his fiancé back to Atlantis.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Author's Note: _Sorry I got so lazy recently. I'm hoping to post like a demon over the next 24 hours so I can finish this story. From here on out, I'm just going to kind of skip ahead. I'll do the prelude to conception, maybe an ultrasound moment for the sappy-goodness, the birth and maybe a few short scenes after that. The thing is, I'm not sure how to end this. If anyone has any good spots they think this should end, please share!


	23. Chapter 23

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?23**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult situations.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** So anyone want to know how Isabel is conceived?

With the visit to P4892 7 weeks ago, things had gotten back to normal for Alex and McKay, for the most part anyways. Since meeting her daughter, it had seemed to click in Alex's head that to have her, she'd have to get pregnant, which was very much a turn off for her. It was true that she had loved Isabel since meeting her, but it was another matter entirely to think of the nine months of pregnancy and painful delivery that would result in said child. Thus, the couple still hadn't made that final act of intimacy.

Rodney had shifted from his shy demeanor of before to being the aggressor in initiating intimate moments between them. Now it was Alex who was shying away and it was driving Rodney nuts! He knew that he'd had a lot longer to acknowledge the fact that they would have a daughter almost right off the bat the very first time they were together, but it was so frustrating to want to be with her when she obviously wasn't ready. He knew it would have to happen soon though; Isabel was conceived sometime in the next two weeks. He decided he'd have a little talk with Sheppard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He'd looked all over the city for his spiky haired friend and couldn't find him. He wasn't answering his radio, which was out of character and short of making a citywide announcement, he was about to admit defeat. He had one last place to look though: Elizabeth's office.

Knocking lightly on the door, he could see that John wasn't in there, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to ask about his whereabouts. "Elizabeth? Do you have a minute?" He asked politely.

"Sure Rodney," she smiled, gesturing him to a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Col. Sheppard?"

She smiled at this, "I have."

"Well," said Rodney slightly annoyed, "Could you share that information?"

"Hmmm…all right. But you can't try to contact him." She said with a look. Rodney nodded in a _hurry up_ gesture. "Teyla has taken him to the mainland for the rites of couples."

Rodney frowned. "What?"

"From my understanding, it's couples therapy with an elder that will spell out the rules of dating for those two. The elder will give them guidelines to follow, advice on communicating, and will work out any problems they are having." She said with a genuine smile. Oh how she knew Col. Sheppard was hating _that_ meeting.

"Well, when will he be back? I have something I need to discuss with him." Rodney said annoyed again.

"He should be back at the end of the week."

"He left for five days and didn't tell me?" He demanded.

"Well, he didn't know he was leaving for five days. Carson came to see me and said he thought John might need some time off for R and R so when Teyla informed me what she was planning on the mainland, I told her to plan to stay for a week. I had a Srgt. ferry them over the mainland after I confiscated John's radio. Teyla was planning on telling him he was stranded there after the Srgt. left with the jumper." Elizabeth's grin widened at the thought. She had out sneaked John Sheppard and stranded him on an Island. Quite an accomplishment.

Seeing Rodney's crestfallen face, she once more got serious. "I'm sure whatever it was can wait 4 more days… unless…oh. Is this about, uh, Isabel?" She tried to ask tactfully.

Rodney nodded, numbly. _Now who am I going to talk to?_

"Are you and Alex having a difficult time getting alone time together?"

Rodney shook his head. It wasn't _how much_ time they had, it was what they _weren't doing_ with it. Elizabeth seemed to sense as much. "Having trouble getting in the mood?" she asked gently.

"_I'm_ not, but it's like she suddenly has reservations about us. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Rodney confessed. Who would ever understand the mystery that was women?

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, thoughtful. "Did she have reservations like that _before_ she found out?"

"No. In fact she was more than willing." Rodney said blushing as he spoke towards the floor. _Forget the Wraith_. _I think I'm going to die of embarrassment._

"Rodney, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Elizabeth said kindly. "It's just that, she knows the consequences of your actions now, where before they weren't so clear. I'm sure she didn't expect to get pregnant immediately, and now she knows better. I think what you two need is to forget about this whole situation and go back to the comfortable relationship you had before. She needs to relax Rodney and remember what about you attracted her the most in the first place. Trust me Rodney," she said, catching his eye, "this will work out."

_I hope so _he thought forlornly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex walked into her quarters that night to see a navy blue flower with yellow spots sitting on her bed with a note. She smiled, quite familiar with Rodney's MO. She smelled the flower for a moment before unfolding the note. A picture fell out which she immediately bent down to get. As she flipped it over, she smiled. It was the picture of her and Rodney on their second date when Isabella had taken their picture after literally throwing her into his arms. They both had unguarded looks on their faces and she could see the love in both their eyes. _How had I ever thought I didn't love him?_

She turned to the note.

Meet me at the pier at 10 tonight. Wear something nice. RM 

She smiled. _Looks like I'm going out tonight._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

A few minutes before 10, Alex eagerly made her way down to the pier that had somehow become _their_ pier. All the romantic moments she could remember had involved that pier in a way. When she stepped through the door though, her breath caught. _Are those floating candles?_

About fifty lit candles were floating on the calm ocean, their glow reflecting on the surface of the water. She could see Rodney at the very tip of the pier, hands in his pockets, overlooking the ocean in a casual stance. He was wearing a tuxedo. Alex felt woefully underdressed in the modest black dress she was wearing. _I didn't know he even owned a tuxedo, much less would willingly wear one._

He seemed to sense her arrival as he turned to face her. His face brightened slightly into a smile as he held out a hand, beckoning her towards him. She walked to him, never breaking eye contact until her hand met his and he pulled her close. She inhaled the familiar scent of Rodney as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked gently.

She pulled away enough to see his face. "There's no music." She said softly.

Rodney gave a nod to someone over her shoulder and the sweet melody of a string orchestra came on, projected from speakers at the end of the pier and on either side of the doorway.

He stepped away from her completely, holding out his hand to her again as he asked again, "Will you dance with me?"

Alex took his hand with a soft smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the last hour and a half, Rodney had danced with Alex and was increasingly aware of the fact that he was getting turned on. It didn't help that her body was pressed tightly against his own, or that she was wearing a dress that clung to her shapely curves in all the right ways. And the way she would look up at him ever so often to make eye contact… he could see the love and longing in her eyes and it just made his need that much more intense. But he refused to rush anything tonight. He would take his time and let her choose how fast to take things, which was why he was so surprised when she reached behind his head to pull him in close for a kiss. His mind shut down, as his whole world revolved on one kiss.

When finally, they broke apart to get some much needed oxygen, he looked her in the eye and realized she was just as turned on as he was. Feeling he was safe enough to ask now, he said, "Want to go somewhere a little more private?"

She smiled up at him and responded, "you read my mind."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They reached Rodney's quarters a short time later and he gestured that she should precede first. He took a deep steadying breath as he reminded himself to take it slow. He followed her in.

She stood in the middle of room, looking at him with a little uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly and closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. She responded. He felt he was reasonably safe in cupping one hand to her face and tangling the other in her hair, pulling her closer. One of her hands wrapped around his head while the other lightly rested on his chest, over his heart.

He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes to make sure she was all right with how the evening was progressing. Reassured with what he found there, he began to gently kiss her neck, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders. She moaned quietly in appreciation and began to reciprocate by sliding his jacket off and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped a hand inside and lightly dragged her nails down his chest while he made a growly sound in the back of his throat.

Continuing his ministrations, he began to lead her backwards to the bed as he felt his shirt come off. She traced a feather light touch across his ribs that made him softly gasp.

He slipped his hands under the shoulders of her dress and eased it off her shoulders, so he could move his lips to skin beneath. He felt her make contact with his belt as she nimbly undid the buckle, pulling it loose. He groaned at the light contact. She knew exactly how sensitive he was to a light touch and so continued to torment him until he caught her hands in his lightly, waiting until she looked up. "I love you Lexi. With all my heart and soul."

She pulled one hand free to caress the side of his face. "I love you too Rodney McKay."

He asked huskily, "are you sure, Lexi?"

Dragging a hand across his lower abdomen she grinned devilishly as the low strangled sound he made as she replied, "I've never been more sure in my life."

That was all the invitation he needed. Their soft moans could be heard in the room for hours as both familiarized themselves with the other's body until it was as well known as their own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex woke feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt. Her muscles felt like goo and she was too comfortable to move off the warm body beneath her. It felt like it was still a few hours until dawn. She snuggled back into the warmth and heard a small chuckle vibrate through the chest she was draped across. She looked up to meet the very awake eyes of one Rodney McKay.

"Hey." He said, humor in his voice.

"Hey back at you." She responded playfully, still sleepy.

"Go back to sleep, honey. I'll wake you for breakfast."

Yawning widely, Alex caught the cute smirk on his face, but was too tired to do anything but nod and lay back down to sleep: completely at peace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: Nothing too graphic, but I raised the warning level on the story all the same. How am I doing?


	24. Chapter 24

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?24**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult situations.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm almost done with this story!

Rodney glanced at his watch and cursed. _I'm late! _He hurried off to the infirmary.

It had been four months since they had been together for the first time, and sure enough, Alex was pregnant. He could still remember the day they found out for sure. Even though they had both known what the pregnancy test would say, it had still been a shock to be told. Rodney's reputation had suddenly gone uphill since then. Now that he was a soon to be father, nothing he said seemed to really affect anybody. It was frustrating when he was trying to show someone how stupid they were and they just kept smiling at him knowingly, thinking that he was stressed because of becoming a father, despite the fact that he was a surly bastard _before_ he was a father.

The science department had thrown a surprise party a week after it became common knowledge that Alex was carrying Rodney's child. Suddenly, everyone on base was looking out for him. He couldn't go anywhere on his own anymore. It was like people were terrified something would happen to him before the baby was born and ruin the magic of the first baby born on Atlantis. He couldn't really complain though; Alex had it _way_ worse.

When Rodney had shown up to the briefing the day after their night together with a huge grin on his face, John had done a quick date check and promptly removed Alex from active duty. A decision that was not very popular with her. She had agreed that off world missions were probably not very smart, but she became _very_ disgruntled when she found her Atlantis duties had also been revoked. That was nothing though, compared to when she found a Marine following her through the halls. John had taken the heat for that, even though he had only done it at Rodney's insistence. After several meetings with Weir, she was allowed on restricted duty, which translated into paper work, but she also got to lose the guard.

Rodney shuddered as he remembered those first few weeks. He had learned that when Alex wasn't happy, _he_ wasn't happy and had since taken to going out of his way to do things that would bring a smile to her face. Although he was finding that even _that_ was becoming more difficult with her mood swings. While Carson said he had seen much worse and Rodney should be grateful, he was still afraid to return to their now joint quarters at night until he had spoken to Sheppard about the kind of mood she was in when she had left.

Plus, her now monthly OB-GYN exams resulted in a bad mood for the following day or two. He had asked her about it after her second exam and been slightly amused to find out that her bad mood was caused by embarrassment because Carson was her doctor. She had told Rodney she was considering asking for a female doctor on the staff and Rodney had absolutely refused, saying she could endure a little embarrassment if it meant that the most qualified doctor on base was taking care of her and their daughter. She hadn't spoken to him for three days after that, but as she had continued going to see Carson, Rodney had thought it was worth it.

He rushed through the infirmary doors and quickly sought out Alex behind the closed off curtain where a nurse was setting up the sonogram equipment. _Hmmm. Carson's running late too._ He smiled at Alex, hoping she wouldn't notice he was late.

She frowned, "You're late."

_Guess not, then. _"So is Carson." Rodney defended.

"No he's not," she said still frowning at him, "he went to get a new tube of that jelly stuff."

"Oh, well at least I got here before we got started, right?"

"Tell me Rodney," she said moodily, "is that what you're going to say when you arrive _after_ the baby has been born?"

"Lexi, honey," Rodney said pleadingly, "I promise I'm not gonna be late for that, you have my word. I just got a little caught up in the lab, that's all. Forgive me?" He said, utilizing John's puppy-dog eyes that seemed to work so well.

Alex looked at him and sighed. He knew she couldn't resist that look. "_This_ time. But don't be late again, got it?" She asked threateningly.

Rodney nodded, relieved as Carson returned.

Carson smiled at Rodney. "I see ya made it then Rodney. Are ya ready to see yar wee bairn?"

Rodney frowned. " 'Bairn?' I do hope you mean baby although with you coming from Scotland, I guess it would always be a surprise when a baby popped out instead of a sheep."

Carson sighed. "Rodney, _vets_ deliver sheep. _I_ deliver babies. Now do you want to be here or not?"

Rodney wisely shut up and took the seat provided at the edge of the table.

Carson squirted some of the jelly onto Alex's abdomen, apologizing when she jumped. He had known exactly why she had become so high strung at their check ups, but there was nothing he could really do about it except give her as much privacy as possible. He had actually been surprised she hadn't requested a female doctor, but he had a feeling Rodney had something to do with it. God knows, Rodney would only let Carson near him for anything medically related so it would stand to reason he would only want Carson near his fiancé and child. He chuckled to himself, even in another galaxy, he was still a family doctor.

Carson turned the sonogram on and slowly started to move it across her belly. The sounds of a tiny rapid whooshing heartbeat filled the air and he looked over at Rodney to see his reaction. This was the first sonogram Rodney had been able to make. He looked astonished and absolutely amazed. Carson smiled. He couldn't wait to see Rodney's face when the baby was actually _born_, but if _this_ was any indication, it was going to be priceless.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had an October wedding in Atlantis. One of the Athosians had sewn a beautiful seashell colored wedding gown for Alex, who had just been beginning to show. The ceremony had been officiated by a Priest that had come over on the Deadalus just for that occasion. They had decided to have the wedding on the pier where everything had really happened between them. It just seemed fitting somehow. They could hear the waves lapping at the edge of the pier as the Priest read them their vows. The balconies above that pier were filled with people as only about fifty could fit on the actual pier. A photographer had taken careful pictures of the ceremony for Rodney and Alex to send home without compromising national security.

Their individual vows to each other were short, but moving.

"Alexis Marie Taylor, I love you with all of my being. I promise to remain faithful to you, and to love you until the day I die. You mean the world to me." Rodney's voice had cracked at this point so he took a moment to compose himself. "I never thought in a million years that I would be marrying someone as perfect as you. Lexi, I will love you all ways and always." He said, carefully spacing the last few words so she would hear the distinction as he placed her ring on her finger.

Alex cried freely as she started her own vows to Rodney. "Rodney Michael McKay, I have loved you since the day I carried you kicking and screaming through the gate." She smiled as the congregation laughed at that, Rodney smiling as well, although a little sheepishly. "You compliment me and everything I am. You're there for me no matter what. I can't imagine living without you anymore and that scares me. But it also tells me that you are the one for me. I promise I will be forever faithful to you and love you until the day I die. Rodney, I will love you all ways and always." She finished, stealing his line. He didn't seem to care as he beamed while she put the ring on his finger.

The Priest smiled. "By the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rodney caressed Alex's face before kissing her passionately to the cheers of the crowd. _I'm a married man!_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rodney opened his eyes and remained perfectly still. Something had woken him up, but he wasn't sure what. The room was quiet and he could hear Alex's soft breathing beside him. He reached over and laid a hand on her very swollen belly and felt the baby kick, hard. He smiled. He'd never get tired of that. For the last week he hadn't left Alex's side as "Baby Watch" had begun. It had started the day before Isabel's original birthday and was still in effect, 5 days after.

Rodney was not the only one on "Baby Watch" as Sheppard had termed it, the entire base was. Everywhere Alex and Rodney went, it would get quiet as people would watch as if they expected the silence to trigger the big moment. The base was in a state of high alert and any facial expressions on Alex's face would frequently result in a call to Carson who would get frustrated after the 7 or so calls a day from various expedition members reporting that Alex might have just gone into labor.

Alex herself hated the attention with a passion and tried to stay away from the more populated areas of the base, which was why Rodney was now dogging her every step, terrified she would go into labor and no one would be around. Rodney was starting to become very worried even if Alex wasn't. The child should have been born 5 days ago, but it wasn't. Carson had checked on her at Rodney's insistence and told Rodney there was nothing to worry about. They wouldn't have to induce her for at least another week, possibly two, as the baby was still fairly small. It did nothing to calm Rodney's nerves. He was a wreck but Alex seemed fine. And so "Baby Watch" continued.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was almost exactly a week later to the hour that Rodney was once again woken up in the middle of the night. He listened for any sound that might have woken him up. Alex turned in her sleep. He continued to listen. Alex rolled over again. Rodney turned to look at her and realized it was her tossing and turning that must have woken him up. He reached over and brushed the hair out her face, trying to soothe her back to a restful sleep when the expression on her face made him pause. _She looks pained._ He realized. She was still sleeping though and he didn't want to disturb her if it was a false alarm so he carefully crept out of bed and reached for his headset.

"Carson?" he whispered.

There was a pause on the other end. Alex moaned slightly and Rodney's eyes got big.

"Carson!" He hissed.

"Wha Rodney! I'm tryin ta sleep!"

"I think Alex just went into labor." He hissed back.

Carson came back on sounding concerned and very awake. Of all the false alarm calls he had gotten the past week, none of them had been from Rodney, surprisingly. "How can you tell?" He asked calmly, not wanting to get Rodney upset.

"Uh, she'd tossing and turning like she can't get comfortable and she's moaning slightly in her sleep. She looks like she's in pain." He finished, worried.

"Does she have calm moments in between the turning and moaning?"

Rodney thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think so."

"Rodney, I need you to check the sheets directly under her."

Rodney frowned at the headset. He wasn't stupid. Carson wanted to know if her water had broken, but wouldn't she have woken up? He moved closer and looked at the sheets for dark areas and completely lost it.

"Carson! It's wet! Oh my god, she's in labor! What do I do? Should I boil water? Wake up Elizabeth? Contact a midwife?" He spoke frighteningly fast, showing his panic.

"Rodney!" Carson shouted over the headset. "Calm down. If she's able to sleep through some of the labor, then we should let her do it. I'll notify the infirmary night staff to be expectin ya and when she wakes up, give me another call and see if you can't bring her down to the infirmary. If not, call the infirmary and they'll bring a stretcher. There's nothing to worry about, Rodney. Labor can take a long time for first time mothers. Let her rest while she can." Beckett said soothingly. "Put some towels down on the bed and try to get some more rest."

Rodney nodded, even though he knew Carson couldn't see it and put down the headset, running to the bathroom to grab some towels. When he had done all that he could, he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat there, his eyes wide, breathing hitched, staring at his wife and worried to death.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: Just kind of winging it with the medical advice here, so any tips would be appreciated. School started this week and my schedule has been insane, but I want to finish this story. Only another chapter or two to go!


	25. Chapter 25

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?25**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult situations.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm almost done with this story!

After 15 minutes of sitting by his wife's bed, Rodney could take it no longer and called Sheppard on the comm. It was a confused John who answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked, annoyed.

"Alex went into labor a little while ago and Carson said to let her sleep. I can't sit here and do nothing!" He said too loudly, causing Alex to stir.

"I'm on my way over." John said quickly. This was something he did not want to miss.

Rodney paced his room, impatiently waiting for John to arrive and keep him company. When he finished his 7th trip around the room, he glanced over at the bed only to see Alex's blue eyes looking at him.

"Rodney?" she asked, quietly. "I think it's time."

Rodney released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I know. Can you walk to the infirmary?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded as she struggled to her feet, the weight of the baby making her slightly off balance. Rodney grabbed her arm and helped her up the rest of the way and led her to the door until she pulled out his grasp and headed in the opposite direction. He grabbed her shoulders to steer her around again, thinking she must be dazed because she wasn't headed towards the infirmary, when she exploded.

"Rodney! I'm going to bathroom and I'm going to get cleaned up. Besides, Dr. Beckett said first time mothers can take up to 16 hours to deliver. I think we've got time." She said reasonably. "And no, you're not coming in with me." She said firmly, shutting the door in Rodney's face.

He stood there stunned for a moment. But he realized that her no nonsense attitude had wiped all thoughts of panicking out of his mind. She really knew him well. The chiming at the door alerted him to John's presence. He opened the door and let Sheppard in.

After a quick glance at the bed and not seeing Lt. Taylor, he turned to Rodney, confused. "Where is she?"

"Shower." Mumbled Rodney unhappily. He knew her well enough that he shouldn't have offered her help in the bathroom. She was too independent for that.

"I thought you said she was in labor." John said, his forehead crinkled.

"She is." Rodney said with a glare. "She insisted. Said it wouldn't take more than 5 minutes." He saw John try to cover a grin with his hand and demanded, "What?"

"Nothing." At Rodney's continued glare, he relented, "It's just that it's so her. How many women do you know that would go into labor and insist on taking a _shower_ so they were respectable to deliver a _baby_?" He finished with a grin.

Rodney returned his grin, the tension leaving him. "Not many." He admitted.

The bathroom door opened and Alex stepped out fully dressed with wet, mussed hair. She looked up with surprise to see her commanding officer standing next to her husband.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned, her thoughts immediately of Altantis, ever the soldier.

"No Lt." He said with a half smile. "Just came down to escort you to the infirmary."

She knew he and Rodney were friends, but it was still kind of weird to have her CO so concerned with her pregnancy, and now apparently, her delivery as well. Well, she drew the line at allowing him in the delivery room, Rodney's friend or not.

"That's not really necessary, Sir. Rodney was just about to take me there himself."

"I'll just tag along then." He said, refusing to be deterred.

"Right…" She drawled, heading out of the room, leaving the two men behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As she walked to the infirmary, pausing every time a contraction hit, she heard Rodney calling for Beckett and being told he was on his way. The two men seemed to sense she was in a dangerous mood because of the pain, because they trailed slightly behind her. _Cowards. _She thought bitterly. Men had the easy part.

She almost sighed when she saw the infirmary doors and saw Beckett standing there with a grin on his face, looking like he had just woken up and sprinted to the infirmary. _Well, it is like 4 in the morning and Rodney did just call him._ Instead of feeling embarrassed in his presence and the lack of privacy she was about to have, all she felt was relief. If there was anyone more qualified than Dr. Beckett, she'd be hard pressed to find them. His presence left her feeling calmer than she had since waking up in labor. _I wonder how he does that? _She wondered.

"I hear it's time lass." Carson said with a grin, happy to see her grin back tiredly.

Feeling a little of her old sarcasm come back, she responded, "Let's see if you're smiling like that in 12 hours." She said with a malicious grin.

Beckett's smile faded and he saw Rodney pale behind her. _Aye. This lass is not going to make it easy on us._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was two hours later that Carson finished his third exam of the morning and tossed out his gloves, coming to stand by the side of the bed. "5 cm. I'd say you were probably in labor for 4 hours or so before arriving." He said approvingly. The girl was definitely tough if she could sleep though _that_.

He was greeted with blank faces.

"She's going through labor very fast. Especially for a first time mother. And the fact that she actually slept through so much of it is astounding. I'd say somewhere in the next 3-5 hours you'll be ready to deliver. Until then, I'll have a nurse get you something for the pain." He walked out. He had a call to make.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rodney looked at his now sweaty wife as Carson walked out. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She glared at him dangerously. "How do you think?"

"Right. I'm going to give John an update. I'll be right back." He said making a hasty departure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth fumbled for her headset when she heard the tiny voice coming out of it. "H'llo?" She asked blearily.

"Elizabeth," Carson said, "Sorry to wake you up, but you asked to be informed when Lt. Taylor went into labor?"

Elizabeth shot up in bed. "She's in labor?"

"Aye." She could hear the smile in his voice, "and not at all happy about it. Poor Rodney. Her labor is progressing fairly quickly. I'm expecting a delivery somewhere between 9 and 11 this morning."

"Wow! That _is_ fast. I'll be down in a little bit." Elizabeth said, putting her headset down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Where the hell did he go? Off world? _Alex wondered as another contraction hit. Rodney left to give John the update nearly 15 minutes ago and she was starting to think he was too chicken shit to come back in. _It's his fault I'm in this position! The least he could do is be here._

A hand holding a cool cloth blotted her forehead and she twisted around to see Teyla. _When did she get here? How did she even find out?_

"Teyla? I didn't even see you come in." said Alex surprised.

The Athosian smiled serenely, "You had other things on your mind."

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked curiously.

Teyla blushed furiously. _I don't think I've ever seen her blush. _"I was with Col. Sheppard when Rodney called. I would have been here sooner, but I had to call the people on my list."

"Your list?" asked Alex suspiciously, putting that tidbit about her being with Col. Sheppard out of her mind for the time being. She could always ask Rodney later.

"Yes. Col. Sheppard arranged what is called a 'phone tree'? I had 5 people to call on my list with the news and they in turn will inform 5 others."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You mean the whole base knows I'm here now?"

Teyla nodded like that was the best news that Alex could have possibly gotten at that moment. "Among my people, the entire village is alerted to new births to celebrate as a community. When John learned of that being part of the birthing rites of my people, he decided to implement the 'phone tree.'"

"Why would Col. Sheppard be learning about the birthing rites among your people?" She asked. She had a good idea, but she had to hear it from Teyla, since Col. Sheppard would never reveal it.

Teyla ducked her head again, blushing. Then she turned to see that none were present, or at least within earshot as she turned to Alex. "Lt., can you keep a secret?" Alex nodded, "John and I have recently discovered that I am with child." Teyla said softly. Alex's eyes bugged out.

"Holy crap! You're pregnant! And with my CO!" She hissed fiercely.

"Do you remember seeing John on a bed when you came in for your checkup a week ago?" Alex nodded quickly. "Dr. Beckett had just told him. He did not react well to the news. He…feinted?"

"But he's okay with it now, right?" Alex asked concerned.

Teyla nodded reassuringly. "Yes, but that is why he has taken such an interest in your pregnancy recently. He wants to know what to expect. He tries to act completely confident and happy about it, but I have seen fear and uncertainty in his eyes." Teyla finished worried. But if Alex couldn't shed light on it, then no one could.

"He's a first time Dad, it's normal. Rodney knew I was pregnant, but you should have seen his face when Beckett told him. It was like it finally sunk in for him. He got all white and looked like he was about to barf." Alex laughed at the memory. "But the first time the baby kicked, he decided it was all okay. I would wake up with a hand on my belly just about every morning cause the baby was moving." She smiled at Teyla. "Trust me Teyla, he'll be a great father. He's just overwhelmed right now and scared he's going to screw up. That'll all change when he can see the baby or feel it kick, you'll see." Alex promised.

Teyla nodded feeling much better.

A noise at the door distracted them both as they saw Carson, now a little less scruffy looking, pulling Rodney in by his arm as he struggled. He deposited him next to the bed.

"You got her pregnant, the least you can do is be here for the birth of your child." Carson told him crossly. "No more walkabouts." He ordered. Then turned to Alex, suddenly all sweetness, "How are ya holding up lass?"

Alex looked over at her errant husband and smiled back at Carson, "Better now." Then regretted her words as a strong contraction hit. She grabbed Rodney's hand and squeezed tightly, hearing him cry out. _How much longer is this going to last?_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Not much longer." Assured Beckett three hours later. "Yer doing fine lass. I'll be back to check on you shortly." He said, making his escape as another contraction hit and Rodney cried out again.

Teyla was on her other side, coaching her to breathe through the contraction. Despite Alex's earlier private declaration, she had allowed Col. Sheppard in the room, provided he stayed even with her head at all times. No reason to feel more embarrassed than she already was. Glancing over at him, she could see he was slightly pale and a little sweaty. She smiled internally. _Teyla's going to have a battle on her hands with reassuring him after this. _In fact, Teyla also looked a little nauseas, although it could be morning sickness.

Rodney tried to shush her as the contraction eased and she decided enough was enough. "Don't you hush me Rodney McKay! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I swear to god, you're never touching me again!" She snarled.

Rodney looked over to John, helpless, only to see John didn't look much better. He looked positively pale. "Sheppard? Everything okay over there?" he asked concerned. John nodded and promptly left the room, leaving Rodney feeling confused. _Wonder what's wrong with him?_ He wondered, but was instantly distracted as another contraction hit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a half hour after Carson's last checkup that he determined it was time. "Alright lass. It's time. Now when the next contraction hits, I want ya to push for all it's worth, understand?" Alex nodded exhaustedly, not sure she could continue. Carson saw the look for what it was and interjected, "Now, now, I won't be havin any of that. You can do this. You're almos done now. Don' go giving up now."

Sheppard walked into the room again, having lost last night's dinner and feeling better for it. He sat back on the bed next to Alex's and caught the end part of Carson's cajoling. "Lt." He said authoritatively. He waited until she glanced in his direction, "You will deliver this baby. That's an order." He said firmly. It seemed to work as she got a determined look in her eyes and nodded.

"Alright lass, push!"

Rodney saw her face go red with the effort as she squeezed his hand extremely hard. His hand was definitely going to be bruised after this, but as long as it got his daughter out safe and sound, he wasn't going to complain.

The contraction ended and Alex panted, unable to make any more derogatory statements towards Rodney for getting her in this position in the first place. _No way am I ever doing this again!_

"That's it lass, breathe nice an easy. Okay, get ready, push!"

Again, Alex went red from the effort, not daring to breathe.

"She's crowning!" Beckett exclaimed happily. "One more good push or two and she'll be out!"

Rodney could hardly breathe himself and was trying to listen to Teyla's calm instructions to Alex, hoping they might help him breathe again. _I'm about to be a father!_

Alex pushed one last time and heard Beckett's joy filled voice say, "I've got her!" He offered the scissors to Rodney who shook his head numbly. Carson frowned momentarily before snipping the cord himself and handing the baby to the nurse. Tiny screams filled the air as the nurse cleaned and weighed the baby after suctioning out the nose and throat.

Alex felt more tired than she had ever felt in her life. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep right then, but first she wanted to see her daughter and know she was healthy and all right. The nurse brought the baby over and gave her to Beckett who cradled her in his arms as he walked over to stand by Alex and Rodney. He gently transferred the tiny baby to Alex's arms and the baby quieted down. She looked down at the little baby girl. _My daughter._ She looked up to Rodney to see he was in complete and utter shock. She looked to Carson and quietly said, "Can you give her to Rodney?"

Carson nodded gently and took the tiny bundle from her arms and with his free arm grabbed one of Rodney's to position it before carefully transferring the baby to Rodney. He still seemed shell shocked, but his arms tightened around the baby, so Carson was sure the baby was safe from being dropped from numb arms. He was right when he had thought Rodney's face would be priceless. He looked astonished at the very presence of the little girl. He turned to his nurse and nodded at her. She took the signal to grab the camera Elizabeth had dropped off earlier and snapped a few pictures of Rodney and the baby and of the whole family.

Carson turned to John out of curiosity to see how he had fared. When John had passed out when Carson had told him Teyla was pregnant, he'd been seriously worried about the Col. He'd always known that John was good with kids and would make a great father, but it seemed that John himself didn't know that. He'd recommended being present for the birth to get an idea of what to expect; not to scare John with the labor, but to reassure him when he saw the baby that it was all worth it. John looked very peaceful behind Teyla, looking across the bed at the tiny baby. _Good._

"Rodney," he said apologetically, hating to break the moment, "why don't you take yer wee daughter out to the hall to let everyone know it's okay now." Rodney looked up at Carson numbly and Carson smiled. _That wee lass will have him wrapped around her finger in no time at all._

The only reason he had recommended Rodney taking the baby to the hall was because more than three quarters of the base was waiting there, desperate for news. People could hardly walk by for all the people standing or pacing the halls, praying for a safe delivery. It also might do Alex a bit of good, since it looked like she was in desperate need of a nap, and was trying to drift off.

Rodney slowly stepped towards the doors, disappearing for a minute before loud cheering could be heard from the hallway. He reentered the infirmary another minute later with a huge smile on his face, having partially gotten over the shock. "I'm a dad!"

Beckett smiled at him. _Yes you are._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was some hours later that found Alex sound asleep with Rodney still holding their daughter in his arms, as he gently rocked her. He had hardly taken his eyes off her since she'd been born.

Carson stood at the doorway to his office, Elizabeth by his side, both enjoying seeing Rodney bond with his daughter. Carson had known he'd been stilted when he'd seen her on P4892, but he saw none of that here. The infirmary doors opened and he saw John Sheppard enter with Teyla, holding a cigar in his hand as an unlit one stuck out of his mouth. He held the other one out. "Congratulations Rodney!" He said, heartfelt.

Rodney smiled at him proudly before remembering Alex's words to him before she fell asleep. He walked over to John and passed the baby to him. John looked highly surprised, but took her carefully in his arms. She made soft cooing sounds as he cradled her to his chest, talking softly to her. Now he knew how Rodney felt, well, almost. It was like nothing in the world mattered except the tiny little life cuddled up in his arms.

Carson looked infinitely pleased with John's reaction and felt his worries about John's insecurities of being a father melt away. Looking to Elizabeth, he could see his expression mirrored. "Would you like to have one of those some day?" He asked very quietly. "Maybe," she answered, "but not for some time. Why don't we work on the dating part first?" Carson smiled at her teasing tone and nodded, pulling her into his office and shutting the door, so as not to bother the new family.

Teyla stood at John's side, looking down on the baby. She looked at John's face and smiled. _Having him be here was a good idea. He will make an excellent father._

Rodney watched his daughter yawn and grinned. Ever so softly, so as not to disturb the sleepy baby he said, "You'll be a great dad John."

John looked up surprised. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he nodded at Rodney's words before handing the little girl back to him.

Rodney shushed the baby as he went to sit beside Alex, waiting for her to wake up._ My family._ He thought proudly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note: Okay, so I'm thinking about ending it here cause it does seem to wrap it up nicely, but I guess I could always do a tag for sappy moments down the road or when the kids are older. Depends on you guys! Tell me what you want and be specific!


	26. Epiloge

**So How Did I Meet Your Mom Again?26**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters or story lines. No infringement is intended upon anyone or any subsidiary connected to Stargate: Atlantis or its parent series, Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate The Movie. I'm poor, you'll get nothing out of me!

**Summary:** When the team discovers McKay's future daughter living with their trading partners, the search is on for the mother because his daughter will have to be conceived in 16 months or cease to exist. No pressure, right?

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult situations.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult situations or at least ideas.

**Category:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Author note:** I'm done with this story! P.S. Time has skipped ahead almost three years.

"Shhh, lad, it'll be alright." Carson soothed to the fretful infant on his lap. Nothing seemed to work. Connor William Beckett was determined to prove that Carson was inept at childcare. Carson jiggled him slightly while trying to look in the microscope. _Why on earth did Elizabeth think this was a good idea? _He realized she had probably just dropped off his son while he was doing to research to make a point; he hadn't really had any quality time with him lately. But damn it, he was trying to find a solution to the imminent Wraith incursion! By Rodney's calculations based on Isabel's age among other things, they had less than three months before the Wraith attacked. If they couldn't find a way to stop them in the next thirty days, Elizabeth had given the order to evacuate back to earth and blow up the city. No one wanted that. And so the late nights continued.

Connor started smacking his little hand furiously at the book propped up in front of him. He started whining, which from experience, Carson knew was the start to throwing a tantrum. _Where on earth did he get that temper from? _He looked down to still the little hands when he saw what Connor was smacking at. It was a picture of a ladybug on a leaf in his child's book. A bug. Carson's mind went into overdrive. _Why didn't I think of it before? This will work!_

He stood up, lifting the baby above his head as he joyfully cooed at him. "Yer a smart little wee bugger aren't ya? Good job Connor, good job!" The baby laughed and Carson reached for the comm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

John and Teyla walked into the briefing with Jeremy Eldon Sheppard between them, happily using his grip on their hands to swing himself back and forth. John took a seat, immediately picking up Jeremy and sitting him on his lap where he jiggled him to the two year old's infinite delight.

He'd never thought he'd be sitting in the briefing room with his son, about to listen to Beckett's newest idea on how to defeat the Wraith. But since little Isabel had been born, a lot of small things like that had changed.

Elizabeth walked in, smiling at John and his son. She shared a look with Teyla across the table that seemed to sum it all up in one word. _Men._ She and Teyla and Alex often complained that while they only had one child, they had to care for two children. She'd never seen such juvenile behavior in men, until the top three most respected men in Atlantis had had a child of their own. It was like the grown up gloves came off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rodney who had just entered with young Isabel, nearly three now. The little girl was happily trying to convey to Rodney just how important it was to have a lot of ice-cream before bed _every_ night, not just Sundays. To Rodney's credit, he seemed to be hearing her argument very seriously, despite her biggest point being 'cause it's yummy.'

Elizabeth smiled as Rodney in turn tried to make arguments against it, though since his mostly consisted of facts, didn't quite appease the smart little girl. She had never seen a man take so completely to fatherhood. And if the hints Carson had been dropping left and right without actually saying it were anything to go by, Rodney was going to be a second time Dad sometime in the future. She'd never thought Rodney would be ideal father material, but she was happy to say, she'd have been wrong.

Rodney put Isabel in the seat next to him, when they had switched arguments and were now negotiating a new, later, bedtime. Elizabeth glanced up as Alex entered the room looking a little under the weather. _Probably morning sickness. _She saw Rodney's concerned glance in her direction. It seemed he didn't know Alex was pregnant again. _I can't wait to see his face when he finds out. _

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted when Carson walked in quickly, dropping the stack of reports he held in his right hand, while jiggling the infant in this left. He turned relieved eyes to Elizabeth and handed her the baby who instantly quieted.

"Right. So ya all know that I've been trying ta find a way ta make the retrovirus able ta be used on a large scale. Well, airborne didn't work, but using a vector _will." _He said proudly while looking around at the blank stares around him. "I can infect a different strain of virus that _is_ an airborne virus with the retrovirus. The DNA on the two viruses will merge and as the Wraith are infected with the first virus, perhaps the cold virus for instance, the second virus will attack their DNA. And since I perfected the retrovirus last year, it'll only take one shot to turn them permanently human."

All the adults in the room froze, their eyes going wide. Carson had just found the solution.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheppard straightened his vest and checked the rest of his team. Rodney was holding Isabel in his arms while kissing Alex. For reasons Beckett wouldn't go into, he had grounded her from gate travel, so she would be staying on base for this mission. He looked over his shoulder and saw Carson looking lost as his son fussed again, Elizabeth refusing to take the child. As good as Carson had been with both Rodney's and his child, when it came to his own, he was clueless, which was why Elizabeth kept insisting he spend time with his son.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Teyla with Jeremy. "Your son would like to say goodbye, John."

His face broke out in a smile as he took Jeremy from Teyla, lifting him above his head and blowing a raspberry on his exposed tummy. Jeremy giggled and squirmed until John held him tight and spoke softly to him. "Hey little man, will you look out for your mommy while I'm gone?" While Jeremy didn't really understand the meaning of looking out for someone, he sagely nodded his head. "I wuv you Daddy." He said softly, sensing something was going on, but not sure what.

John felt like his heart was going to burst at those words. _And to think I was afraid of being a dad. _"I love you too, little man." He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, hugging him tight before handing him back to Teyla.

"Take no risks John." She said seriously. "Remember, you have family waiting for you." John nodded. There was no way he was going to put himself in a position where he might leave his family behind. "We'll be in and out. I promise."

The mission itself wasn't really dangerous. Not nearly as dangerous as the usual missions they went on. Multiple teams were spreading the airborne virus on as many planets as they could, leaving ample extra for the people to spread should the Wraith come for a culling. John's mission was slightly different. His team was going to the Wraith home world. All he had to do was fire the special bombs McKay had installed, to the strategic locations in the planets atmosphere that Beckett had chosen. Supposedly, even if the virus missed infecting some of the Wraith, they could still catch it from infected Wraith for up to 12 days, the time period when they would turn from Wraith to completely human. John had no intention of sticking around afterwards. They could check the long distance sensors and use the Deadalus to find out if it had worked.

John kissed his wife and cleared his voice, getting the attention of the rest of the people gathered in the room. "Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

John watched as the last bomb exploded in the atmosphere. "Okay guys, let's hightail it out of here." He said, as he reactivated the gate and returned to Atlantis. _I really hope this works._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was days later when the Deadalus was able to get any reliable Intel on the affect of the retrovirus on the Wraith. Cullings had stopped and the population on their home world was now reading as partially human. It had worked.

While none on Atlantis truly believed that every last Wraith in the galaxy would be infected, they knew that enough would. Enough that they no longer had to fear the destruction of their city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Rodney, can we talk?" Asked Alex nervously. While she knew he adored their daughter, there was no telling how he would take her news of another child on the way.

Rodney immediately dropped what he was doing and walked over to her, concerned from the tone of her voice. "Sure, what is it?"

"Remember how I haven't been feeling that well lately? How I went to Dr. Beckett to find out why?" Rodney nodded, terrified. "Well, he found out what was wrong with me."

"Oh my god! You're dying aren't you? I knew it was too good to be true! I was too happy! I had it all and the universe decided to turn around and bite me in the ass! What is it? Cancer? Is it your heart? Brain tumor?" He rambled off. Alex grabbed his chin, focusing his attention.

With a completely serious face she said, "No. Worse." Rodney paled at this. "I'm pregnant."

Rodney's jaw dropped open, completely in shock. He heard a whirring and a click and looked over Alex's shoulder to see a grinning John holding a camera. "Now _that_ is a Kodak moment."

"You _knew_?" Rodney screeched. "You _knew_ and you didn't _tell_ me? I thought she was _dying_!" He said, seriously angry now. All this time, he had thought there was something terribly wrong with his wife, what with all the hush-hush and the constant vomiting on her part. All that time and his supposed _best friend_ had known and hadn't told him.

"Well, yeah." Sheppard said, still grinning. "I knew as soon as Beckett grounded her from gate-travel and put her on restricted duty. He was _happy_ about it. What else would it have been except that she was pregnant?" He asked reasonably.

Alex saw the look on Rodney's face and realized John was in serious trouble. "Uhhhh, Col. Sheppard, sir? I think you better run."

John looked confused at this until Rodney started approaching him menacingly. "Now, Rodney," John tried, "Let's not overreact here." He said backing up. Rodney picked up speed and John took off running for his life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Carson had just been about to ask Rodney if he wanted to grab a bite to eat, when John ran past him, fear in his eyes, followed a few feet behind by a shouting Rodney. "I'll _kill_ you!"

Carson didn't give it a second thought. He took off running after the other two men, sure that his services were about to be needed, if the look on Rodney's face was anything to go by.

Alex stepped out of the room in time to see Rodney and Carson disappear, their shouts echoing down the hall. Elizabeth was standing next to Teyla across the hall, where they had obviously seen everything. Alex looked at them and then down the hall. All three women rolled their eyes. "_Men."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note: Okay, now I'm really done, I think. Is there anything I missed? I'm so happy I'm done, you have no idea! This was the longest thing I've written in my life! Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
